The Basses Take Disney
by victrolannights
Summary: What happens when Chuck, Blair, and their two 3-year-old twin daughters go to the most magical place on earth? FLUFF WARNING!
1. The Most Magical Place on Earth

**Okay so this fic might seem totally OOC, but idkk. It could happen. I'd die if it did…**

* * *

><p>Blair padded into Chuck's office quietly, trying not to disturb Chuck. He was entranced by his computer screen so much that Blair wanted to laugh. When he least expected it, she threw herself onto his computer chair on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist.<p>

"Well hello gorgeous." She smiled and kissed him. Their kisses started to heat up and Blair traced her hand down his back and pulled at his belt. His hand abruptly grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Later. Not here." Blair frowned.

"Oh you don't like that anymore." She whispered, kissing his neck. Chuck pushed her off of him.

"Seriously." She scoffed and crossed her arms. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She hissed. He smiled.

"You are all flustered. I love to watch you squirm." He leaned into her, but she pushed him back into the chair. He laughed again, making her angrier. She stood up and sighed. His hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"I have an idea." He said, clicking onto his bookmarks. Blair looked at him.

"Does it involve a public takedown?" She murmured. He smirked.

"Not quite. But it does entail for a lot of people watching." Blair smiled.

"When I was younger, Bart never took me anywhere. Sure I went on the occasional business trip, but he never _**took**_ me anywhere. So I want to take our girls somewhere. Somewhere magical." Blair grinned.

"The Caribbean? Fiji? Hawaii?" Blair babbled. Chuck shook his head.

"It's arguably the most magical place on earth." Blair closed her eyes.

"Paris." Blair whispered. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Blair we brought the girls there as soon as they could fly in a plane. For crying out loud Scarlett babbles in French. That wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" Blair cocked her head.

"Then where is it?" She said impatiently. Chuck grinned and clicked the link.

"Disney World." Blair looked at the screen and her eyes grew big. Her head shot back to him.

"You can't be serious Bass." He nodded. Blair laughed.

"Disney World. Home of middle-class intellectuals who throw their screaming, germy children in strollers in the heat of Florida to see the child molesters who dress up as Pooh Bear and Mickey Mouse." Chuck laughed.

"Come on Blair. The girls love the princesses! We can take them to the castle for that tea party thing. They'd love it!"

"Oh I'm sure they would. The question is, will I stick a knife in my eye by the end of the first day? Seriously Chuck can you see us in Disney World?" Chuck shrugged.

"No. But five years ago could you see us holding hands?"

"But that was different! This is _**Disney World**_ we are talking about."

"I am completely aware. And I am up for the challenge. The question is, are you?" Blair sighed.

"Can't we take them to see Birmingham Palace? It's the same thing only with a real life Princess!" Blair said enthusiastically. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Come on Blair. It will be _**fantastic**_ people watching. And Scar and Beth will love it." Blair sighed and looked at Chuck.

"That is very tempting." She cooed. Chuck smirked. Blair closed her eyes and nodded.

"Fine. But only for a week. That's about as long as you can possibly hold me captive there." Chuck smiled.

"Great. I already bought the tickets, so I'm glad you are on boat with it." Blair looked at him questionably.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Next week."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, fluff mania is coming at you. BEWARE! Haha this will be a very humorous fic I already have a lot of ideas! If you are depressed about the current CB situation, then THIS IS THE FIC FOR YOU! Haha I sound like I'm advertising a product or something…<strong>

**REVIEW! Let me know what moments you want to see in Disney World! It is the most magical place on earth!**

**XOXO, Becca**


	2. Ugly Books and Naked Runaways

The elevator doors clicked open and Blair and Chuck walked out, hand in hand. They spotted Scarlett on top of the table, coloring. She looked up and saw her mother. A grin formed on her face.

"Mommyyyy!" She squealed, jumping up in place. Blair ran over to her.

"Honey why are you sitting on the…" Blair stopped dead in her tracks and saw what Scarlett had been drawing on.

"SCARLETT ROSE BASS WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DRAW ON MY LAW BOOKS?" Blair screamed. Chuck braced himself for a Waldorf hurricane. Scarlett looked up at her mom, sporting her famous face of innocence.

"Ugly." She pouted, placing her tiny hand on top of the books. Blair sighed.

"At least I am comforted by the fact that my daughter knows ugly colors when she sees them." She mumbled. Chuck walked over to her.

"We can buy new ones its okay." Chuck assured her. Blair rubbed her head in frustration. She had been going to college since the twins were one and a half. Her mind had been set on a law degree ever since she was young, and Chuck was happy to see her off back to college. She was almost done her degree and could not wait. Last month, she started to go to morning classes instead of taking online ones, but hated leaving her girls for three short hours. She always felt like she was going to miss something. Dorota watched them, which made Blair a little more at ease, but she always feared they would grow too close to Dorota like she did as a child and not have a strong bond with Blair. So she did everything she could to be a good mother: read to them before bed, took them out places, and even had pajama parties with them. All of the things her mother never did with her. She loved being a mother, but having two twin toddlers was not the easiest job on the planet. Adding college to the mix made it even more stressful. But she was more determined to get through it all. Blair Waldorf didn't let a challenge get to her. She looked at Scarlett, who was waiting for her mother's verdict anxiously.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Lettie. Mommy's very tired and busy. But Daddy and I have a surprise for you!" Blair said. Scarlett grinned.

"Dwess!" Scarlett cooed. Blair and Chuck laughed.

"No sweetheart. You already have so many! Where is your sister?" Blair asked, looking around. Scarlett pointed to the bathroom. Just as Blair made her way there, Beth came running out butt naked. Blair opened her eyes wide and darted after Beth, who was making a beeline for the TV room. Chuck and Scarlett laughed hysterically. Blair grabbed Beth and picked her up. She looked back at Dorota, who was covered in suds.

"Miss Beth have accident. We clean up in bath, but Miss Beth want to watch _Cinderella_. She won't give up until she has her way." Dorota explained. Blair looked at her naked daughter in her hands, her silky, straight brown hair dripping with water. She looked up at Chuck and shot him a look.

"This is defiantly your daughter." She shot, carrying Beth to her room to dress her. Chuck bit his lip and laughed some more. Dorota looked over at Chuck and let out a short laugh.

"Dorota, you have next week off." Chuck informed her. Dorota sighed.

"Thank you Mister Chuck. I need some rest."

"Only because we are going on vacation." Dorota looked at him.

"Visiting Mr. Harold in France?" Dorota asked curiously.

"No no. We are going to D-I-S-N-E-Y." Chuck spelled out. Dorota's eyes bugged out. She could not believe that _**Chuck Bass **_wanted to go to Disney World and _**Blair Waldorf **_had actually _agreed_ to it.

"Well, have fun!" Dorota offered, heading out the door. Chuck smirked. Before he could make a sardonic remark, Elizabeth was darting down the hallway in her white Marc Jacobs flats and lace sundress.

"Daddy!" She cheered, running into his open arms. Chuck swooped her up into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello my little Buggie. Or should I say, my little naked runaway." Chuck murmured. Elizabeth giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Blair ripped open a Luna bar and chewed on it noisily.

"Can we get on with telling them? I have a final to study for!" Blair complained. Chuck rolled his eyes at her.

"Mommy is a bit grumpy today…" Chuck whispered loudly. Blair slammed her hand on the kitchen counter.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD CHUCK I HAVE A FINAL TO STUDY FOR AND I AM PMSING! JUST DROP IT!" Blair screamed. Scarlett looked at her.

"PMSing." Scarlett repeated, giggling as if she knew what it meant. Chuck smiled at her. Blair shot Chuck a look.

"Do not encourage it. You are the reason why these children are so badly behaved." She spat. Chuck rolled his eyes at her again and turned his attention back to his children. He set Elizabeth down on the table and stepped back. The children looked at him eagerly.

"Mommy and I are very excited…" Chuck started.

"Soooo excited." Blair said sarcastically, waving her hands around and taking another bite of her Luna bar. Chuck gave her a look.

"We are going to go to Disney World next week and see the Princesses and Pooh and Minnie Mouse and go on rides and go swimming." The girls' eyes bugged.

"CINDERELLA!" Beth screamed as loudly as she could. Blair covered her ears.

"Beth, use an inside voice! It hurts Mommy's ears!" Blair complained. Beth ignored her and pranced around the room. Scarlett threw herself around her mother.

"Merci Mommy Merci Mommy Thank you Mommy!" Scarlett squealed, holding onto her mother's waist. Blair couldn't help but to smile. Chuck was right. The girls were thrilled. She knew it would be a vacation they would always remember. Even if she was dreading going there, at least it would make her girls happy. She wrapped her arms around Scarlett and rubbed her back. Elizabeth was still skipping around the living room screaming Cinderella's name over and over again, but Blair suddenly didn't care.

All she wanted to do was make her family happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters will get longer, especially when they get to Disney. This was just a filler chapter! I hope you liked it anyway ;) <strong>

**So please review, add me, etc. You know the usual. **

**OMG DO YOU GUYS BELIEVE THE SHENANIGANS HAPPENING ON SET? It's getting crazy!**

**XOXO, Becca**


	3. The Airport, Scarlett, and her Red Shoes

"What do you mean the Bass Industries Jet cannot get us?" Blair screamed, yanking her suitcases into the living room. Chuck sighed.

"There are complications with the motors apparently." Chuck moaned, placing the suitcases on the cart. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't they check the motors _last _night?" She complained. Chuck shrugged.

"But the company got us good first class seats on a flight to Orlando on JetBlue Airlines." Blair wrinkled her face.

"But it's…public. And we'll have to deal with grumpy business people and airport security!" Chuck laughed.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it. Go get the girls. I'll bring the stuff to the limo." Chuck pushed the cart in the elevator and clicked the lobby button.

"I hope we can both fit in the lavatories. I know how you are so attracted to me when the cabin lights go down." He whispered seductively as the elevator doors trickled shut. Blair put her hand to her head and sighed. Still same playboy Chuck Bass. She didn't know if she should approve of that or take it to her benefit.

She decided to let it be.

She walked down the hallway and opened the door to the girls' bedroom. Elizabeth and Scarlett were jumping on their beds giggling. The girls both donned customized, matching Minnie Mouse dresses with red sparkly flats that Eleanor had made for them. Blair bent down to pick up Elizabeth's Minnie Mouse ears headband off the floor.

"Come on chicas. Let's go to the airport. The princesses are waiting for us in the Magic Kingdom!" Elizabeth and Scarlett screamed in response and ran to the door, shoving Blair out of the way. Blair smiled and walked behind them to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Scarlett, you need to let me take your shoes off. You can't wear them through security."<p>

"**NO**!" Scarlett screamed at an ear-splitting level. Blair felt the eyes of the people in line on her. At the edge of her rope, she gave them all a glare.

"Oh come on don't tell me your three-year-olds have never given you a hard time!" Blair yelled. The people in line and security workers stared at the Bass family like they were aliens. Scarlett wailed loudly and Elizabeth was playing with the line ropes. Chuck sat Scarlett on the floor and started to take off her shoes.

"NOOOO DADDY NOOOO!" Scarlett cried, kicking her feet, making it hard for Chuck to unclasp her shoes. Blair felt like screaming. The trip was already a disaster and it wasn't even started. Chuck was trying his best to be patient, but he felt himself slipping.

"Scarlett, do you want to see Belle and Minnie Mouse?" Chuck asked patiently.

"NOOOO GOOO HOMMEEE!" Scarlett screeched, slamming the floor with her hands. Chuck managed to get one shoe off of her, making her scream even louder. One of the security guards came over and looked at the ugly scene that was unfolding in line.

"Excuse me Sir, is everything alright over here?" The security guard asked flatly. Chuck looked up at her and gave her a look.

"Yes. Just trying to tame my three year old." Blair swung her baby bag over her shoulder and picked up Elizabeth. Scarlett continued to cry uncontrollably.

"Can Mommy take off your shoes Bethie? Will you be a good girl for Mommy and Cinderella?" Blair said with an aggravated tone. Beth nodded up and down eagerly. Blair slipped off her shoes easily and threw them in her bag. She returned her attention to the Chuck and Scarlett war taking place on the floor beneath her.

"Scarlett, you will get your shoes back! They just have to check them and then you get them right back." Chuck assured her in the most soothing voice he could make in the moment.

"NOOOO!" Scarlett cried, trying to get her other shoe back. Chuck finally ripped the other shoe off of her and threw them to Blair, who put them back in her bag. Scarlett stood up and started slamming her hands against Blair's bag.

"SHOOESSS!" Scarlett screamed, tugging on Blair's bag. Blair tried her best to ignore her hysterical daughter, but it was hard considering the amount she was pulling. She started to slam her feet on the floor.

"FLOOR IS GROSS!" Scarlett whined. Chuck picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"There. You don't have to touch the floor anymore for right now, okay Lettie?" Chuck soothed. Scarlett continued to cry in Chuck's arms, wetting his Polo. Chuck decided to let her cry her heart out and hope that she got tired enough to stop.

The family finally reached the front of the line and showed their paperwork. Blair placed Beth on the floor and took back their things. She leaned down to pick up Beth and realized she wasn't there. Her head shot over to the security area and saw her in front of a blonde traveler.

"Cinderella!" Beth said, pointing to the girl. The girl smiled and bent down.

"Aren't you a cutie! Are you going to see Cinderella in Disney World?" She asked. Beth nodded.

"Me too!" The girl said excitedly. Beth cocked her head.

"You are Cinderella!" Beth observed. The girl laughed lightly.

"No I'm not Cinderella silly. The real Cinderella lives in Disney World. I've met her before." Beth's eyes glistened in excitement. Blair walked up to the duo and swooped Beth up in her arms. The blonde stood up and smiled.

"Your daughters are really cute." She said kindly. Blair offered her a forced smile.

"They aren't when they are screaming and running away." Blair said sardonically. The girl laughed softly.

"Well, have a magical time in Disney World! Maybe I'll see you there!" She said cheerfully.

"Thank you. We'll try." Blair replied. The girl smiled and walked through security. Blair looked over at Chuck, who was trying to soothe Scarlett as he walked up to them. She swung her bag over her shoulder and onto the bucket. Leaning over, she took her Tory Burch flats in two swift motions. Being a mother of twins sure did give her talents in the balancing area. At first, it was hard to carry two twins and manage throughout the day. After a while, she got it down pat. Now she felt like super mom. Blair set Beth on the floor beneath her, but made sure to keep a small grasp on her. Blair took off her jacket and threw it into the bin with the rest of her items.

"Miss, would you like to do the body scan or pat down?" The security guard asked. Blair looked down at Beth. _Shit_ she thought. Wait till they were put in the body scanner. They'd both be crying then.

"Body scan." Blair replied. She crouched down and looked at Beth.

"Honey you are going to have to go in that big machine over there to make you into…a pretty princess!" Blair said in a high voice. Beth grinned. Before she knew it, Beth was darting over to the machine.

"CINDERELLA!" She cheered, jumping into the machine. The security guards looked at the little girl and ran after her.

"Okay stay in there sweetheart. Stay still!" The guard yelled. Beth looked at her mother and grinned. Blair sighed in relief. One down, one to go. When Beth was done, a guard took her hand and led her to the chairs. Blair took the scan and met her on the other side. She looked over at Chuck, who was obviously flustered beyond her. His face was bright red, and she could tell he was trying to convince Scarlett to go in the machine.

"Just get her the pat-down Bass!" Blair screamed across. Chuck looked at her.

"I don't want my three-year old daughter getting _**patted down**_ by anyone!" He barked. Blair rolled her eyes. He was so overprotective of them.

Chuck grabbed his daughter by the arms and bent down so they were eye level. She was jumping up and down in attempt to not get her stockings dirty. He tried to hold her still.

"Scarlett honey, do this for Mommy and Daddy please?" Chuck begged. He was so close to snapping.

"NOOO!" She wailed, jumping up and down faster. Chuck lost it.

"SCARLETT ROSE BASS YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS OR I AM NOT BUYING YOU ANOTHER DRESS! I AM GOING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR RED SHOES TOO! YOU ARE MAKING DADDY VERY IRRITABLE!" Chuck screamed. Scarlett stopped crying and looked at him, her bottom lip wobbling. Blair watched from the other side and bit her lip to keep her from laughing. Chuck felt the eyes of the other passengers digging into his back. He turned around and shot them all a look. When he turned back to look at his daughter, she was gone. He looked over and saw Blair clapping on the other end.

Scarlett was in the machine.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

She was defiantly Blair Waldorf's daughter.

Chuck walked through the machine and thanked god silently that none of them were pulled over for examination. He might have strangled one of the security guys at that point. Blair smirked at him as he walked over and put his shoes back on.

"I need a scotch." Chuck moaned, walking towards their gate. Blair laughed to herself and took one of each daughter's hands, following Chuck.

* * *

><p>"Any guests with young children may board now for Flight 26 with service to Orlando, Florida." The flight attendant announced over the PA system. Chuck sat up and picked up both of the girls.<p>

"Get the bags. I'll go ahead of you and settle them in their seats." Blair nodded and picked up Chuck's briefcase, her bag, and the girls' carryon bag with their DSis and coloring books. Chuck handed the tickets over to the attendant and walked down the long corridor to the plane. He placed Beth on one side of the seats and Scarlett on the other. He took a seat with Beth and looked over at Scarlett, who was making soft crying noises.

"Mommy is going to sit with you okay Scar?" Chuck told her. Scarlett started to wine.

"Sit Bee!" She whined, reaching for Beth. Chuck leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"No Scarlett, you are sitting with Mom and that is that." Chuck murmured. Scarlett started to cry again.

"Do you want me to take your red shoes again?" Chuck threatened. Scarlett's crying got softer quickly. Blair walked down the aisle and placed the bags in the overhead compartment. She looked down at Scarlett.

"Hey Lettie do you want to sit by the window like Beth is? That way Mommy can talk to Daddy. And look you can look at the pretty planes taking off!" Scarlett nodded and moved over a seat. Surprised at her willingness, Blair took out her Justin Bieber pillow and put it in the corner of her seat.

"Look Mommy brought your Bieber pillow Scar and Beth her Cinderella one so you two can take a nap!" Blair said excitedly. Scarlett plopped on her pillow and kicked her feet. Blair sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We made it Bass." She breathed, giving him a light tap on his chest. He looked over at her and laughed.

"And it's only just begun." He murmured. She moaned in response.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I think we all need some major fluff right now. I took the liberty of renaming the chapters 'cause I know some of you like that.<strong>

**OH AND ALL WE HAVE LEFT ISN'T DONE OR ABANDONED! I wrote the next chapter for that one on another computer which I will hopefully have access to tomorrow. So don't worry!**

**I will continue to update this story and AWHL as fast as I can. School and softball kind of keep me from doing so, and I apologize. But I will never quit on any of my fics!**

**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: Flight **_**26 **_**was chosen on purpose. A lot of you probably get what I am hinting at ;) **


	4. The Bieber Fever Epidemic

Blair slowly opened her eyes and nestled herself in the crook of Chuck's neck. After a day of traveling and getting to their private condo, Blair and Chuck were exhausted. Traveling with two toddlers was not easy.

They really learned that the hard way.

Chuck moaned and opened his eyes, kissing her on her forehead before trying to fall back asleep. They were interrupted by loud music that started to play.

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. _

Blair groaned and pulled her pillow over her ears. Chuck moved the pillow so it was covering both of their ears.

"I _**loathe **_Justin Bieber. He has officially brainwashed our children with his charming looks and cutesy music." Blair mumbled. Chuck sighed.

"At least they aren't into Eminem or Marilyn Manson." Chuck offered. Blair shut her eyes tight and groaned. She threw the pillow against the wall and stormed into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and gaped.

"WAS YOUR BOYFRIEN, NEVVER WET YOU GO!" Scarlett screamed, jumping up and down on the dinner table. Elizabeth jumped and giggled next to her, twirling around. Blair ran over to them and grabbed the iPod out of Scarlett's hand before promptly hurling it into the living room. Scarlett and Beth froze in their place, staring at Blair. Chuck walked into the room.

"Scarlett, Elizabeth. Mommy and Daddy are trying to sleep. And you should too because we aren't going to stop for a nap until three." Blair picked them both up in her arms and carried them into their room. Chuck followed her.

"See that clock? When it says nine, we will get up and go to Cinderella's Castle for brunch! But right now it's only six thirty, so you can take a nap until then." She placed them on their double bed and tucked them in.

"Not tired." Scarlett pouted. Blair gave her a look.

"Then just lay here." Blair shot. Scarlett slunk down in the covers and hugged her blankie. Blair sat at the end of the bed and stroked Scarlett's hair.

"Mommy just wants you to have all of your energy for our first day at Magic Kingdom!" Elizabeth clapped her hands.

"Cinderella." She squeaked. Blair looked at her and laughed.

"Yes Beth. We will see Cinderella. But only if you get your beauty rest. We want to look our best for her and the other princesses, right?" Beth and Scarlett nodded excitedly. Blair gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep tight lovies." Blair whispered. She gave Scarlett one last stroke and walked into the hallway, where Chuck was standing, smirking.

"What?" Blair asked, crossing her arms. Chuck laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby Baby Baby Oh." Chuck began to sing, rocking her back and forth. Blair giggled and slapped him with her free arm playfully. He picked her up and twirled into the bedroom.

"Lemme tell you one time, girl I love girl I love youuuu." Chuck sang, falling onto the bed with Blair on top of him. She laughed hysterically into the crook of his neck.

"Did you catch the Bieber Fever Bass?" Blair toyed, stroking his cheek.

"I think so. I need a doctor to cure me." He murmured. Blair cocked her head.

"What treatment did you have in mind?" She whispered, biting his lip. She felt Chuck start to unclip the clasp to her nightgown when she looked over and saw Scarlett and Elizabeth standing in the doorway, their eyes bugging out.

"Oh my god." Blair breathed, throwing herself off of Chuck. The twins looked at her, terrified.

"Daddy and I were just having…"

"Our alone time." Chuck finished, still lying on the bed. Elizabeth sucked on her finger, examining the situation. This wasn't the first time the twins had walked in on them.

And certainly not the last.

"Girls, please knock next time. You know the rule. It still applies in Florida. And in the 49 other states. And France." Blair groaned, walking over to them. Elizabeth opened her arms.

"Sleep with Mommy." She cooed. Blair looked at her. She was really hard to resist.

Just like herself.

Blair sighed and nodded. "Okay. But you guys have to sleep, okay?" Blair proposed, picking Elizabeth up. Scarlett jumped on top of Chuck in the wrong place. He screamed out in pain. Scarlett giggled in content. Blair walked over to Chuck, laughing. Elizabeth joined in.

"Blair, this is not funny. Stop encouraging it." Chuck shot. Blair laughed even harder.

"Aw it's okay Babyyyy." Blair joked. She placed Elizabeth on the bed and crawled over to where Chuck was.

"Doctor Waldorf will cure both your Bieber Fever and little injury later." Blair whispered in his ear. Chuck smiled and got himself under the covers. Beth and Scarlett slipped in between him and Blair, giggling. Chuck wrapped his arm around them.

"Okay little monkeys let's sleep now." Chuck murmured. The family all settled in and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Chuck, I am not letting you drive me and my children in that horrid BMW." Blair reasoned, walking out onto the driveway of their house with Beth on her hip. Chuck shook the keys in his hand. Blair rolled her eyes.<p>

"Come on I have my motorcycle license that's good enough." Chuck said.

"Yeah. _Motorcycle license. _Not driver's license!" Blair shouted, waving her hands.

"Same thing. Come on I have car seats in the back for them and everything."

"No Chuck. I am not stepping a foot in that car. I don't care how much safety you have in there! With you behind the wheel, we are all automatically in danger. Just call a drivers service and let's be on our way. We're already 10 minutes late for our reservation!" Blair pleaded. Chuck shifted his weight.

"Let me drive you around the block and if you don't approve of my driving, we can call a service. But until the service comes out here to get us, it will be a while. Why wait for them when I can just drive us?" Blair sighed.

"Chuck, I love you. And I know you too well. This has nothing to do with waiting for the car service. This has to do with your enormous self-pride. I'm calling the service right now." Blair shot, pulling her phone out of her purse. Chuck walked over to her and took Beth out of Blair's arms.

"Lettie and Beth, you two wait in the driveway while I drive Mommy around the block real quick okay?" Chuck cooed, setting Beth next to Scarlett. Scarlett took Beth's hand and sat on the pavement, playing Doodle Jump on her iPod touch. Beth leaned over and watched her. Blair's eyes opened wide at Chuck.

"No way am I leaving them here and getting in a car with _you_!" Blair scoffed. Chuck scooped her up bridal style and laughed.

"Too late." Blair kicked and screamed as Chuck placed her in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Chuck turned back to the girls, who were still absorbed in Doodle Jump, not even noticing their mother's freak out.

"You girls will stay right here, right?" Chuck asked. Beth looked up at him and nodded. Chuck smiled.

"Okay we will be back in a minute." Chuck walked over to the driver's seat and got in. He looked over at his flustered wife, who was looking out the window. He put the keys in the ignition and turned it.

"Do you have the airbags on?" She mumbled with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes Blair. But we are not going to need them." Chuck replied softly. He slowly pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road swiftly. Blair kept her eyes on the road in front of her, waiting to critique him on something.

But she couldn't find anything. His driving was flawless.

They drove around the block, neither one of them saying a word to each other. Blair was silently cursing him for being such a good driver. He was good at basically everything.

He is Chuck Bass.

She tapped her foot in annoyance as they rounded the last corner of the block before returning into their driveway. The girls still sat happily on the foot of the garage playing Doodle Jump. Chuck looked over at her and smirked.

"So, Mrs. Bass, did I pass the driver's lesson today?" Chuck asked sweetly. Blair wrinkled her face in annoyance and went to get out of the car.

It was locked.

Blair sighed loudly. Chuck smirked.

"Child-safety lock." He murmured. She continued to look straight-ahead.

"Unlock the car Bass." She said curtly.

"Not until you admit my driving skills are impeccable." She huffed in annoyance and turned to look out the window.

"Then I guess we will be in here for a while. I'll turn on the air-conditioning." Chuck said amiably. He leaned over and put the air-conditioning on full blast, directed at Blair's seat. She slapped his arm hard and slammed the button.

"Fine! Your driver's skills are immaculate in every way, shape and form. But that isn't going to defer me from calling the car service! What if we get pulled over and you don't have your license?" She admitted. Chuck smirked and reached into the glove compartment, pulling out his wallet.

"I'm surprised you, a law major, did not remember that you have to have your driver's license before you can get your motorcycle license." Chuck said, pulling out his driver's license out of his wallet. He held it up in front of Blair, grinning. She scoffed.

"How do I know that isn't forged?" Blair asked, blinking her eyes innocently. Chuck smiled and pulled out a picture from his wallet. It was a picture of him and Nate in front of the DMV, acting like idiots. Chuck was holding up his license and Nate was making a weird face in his sunglasses.

"We got bored two summers ago. While you were off engaged to a lovely Prince, Nate and I were goofing off all around the world. We even went Race Car racing on Nascar's speedway down south. Nate couldn't pass the Driver's Test though, so he had to ride in the passenger's seat. The Nascar girls welcomed us with open arms…" Chuck joked. Blair slapped his arm.

"My, my. Aren't you a feisty one today? Save that energy for tonight when you cure my bieber fever." Chuck murmured. Blair shot him a look.

"Oh, Dr. Waldorf is not in the office tonight." Blair hissed, glaring at him. Blair reached over him and hit the lock button before storming out of the car. Chuck watched her in satisfaction.

"She is so sexy when she's bothered." Chuck said to himself. He watched as Blair grabbed the girl's hands and pulled them towards the car. She whipped the door open and Elizabeth and Scarlett crawled into the car. Chuck got out and fastened Beth in as Blair fastened Scarlett in.

"Daddy take me to see Cinderella!" Beth said happily. Chuck smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes Bethie. We will see all of the princesses and eat in Cinderella's castle! You have to be a good girl though." Chuck told her. Beth grinned.

"Beth is a good girl!" She cooed, giggling. Chuck laughed and brushed her straight brown hair out of her face.

"Yes you are." Chuck said, laughing. He shut the door behind her and hopped back into the driver's seat. He looked back and saw Blair was having trouble fastening Scarlett in. Chuck smirked and got out of the car and walked over to them. He leaned in and hooked the straps in three swift motions. Blair huffed loudly and got into the passenger's seat, slamming the door hard behind her. Chuck looked at Scarlett and smiled.

"Mommy angry." Scarlett murmured, giggling. Chuck laughed. Blair turned around and shot them both a look.

"Charles, get in the car right now before I take the wheel of this car and run you over myself." Blair said briskly. Chuck shut the door softly and returned to the driver's seat. He shot Blair his winning smirk and pulled out of the driveway.

"Look out Magic Kingdom. Here we come." Chuck said sarcastically. Blair rolled her eyes.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so for those who do not know, I am going to Jamaica next week (yayy!). So I wanted to try and update all of my fics before then. Sorry I don't update as often anymore, but I just want to let you know I will never bail on any of my stories. They all will be updated at some point. Please be patient with me. I still have school, softball, and a social life to attend to. I don't mean that to be mean, but you know, it takes a lot of time for me to write this stuff. I hope you understand.<strong>

**Happy Easter! There just may be an Easter Bass Family fic coming your way…stay tuned….**

**XOXO, Becca**


	5. Cinderella's Castle

"We're here girls." Chuck announced as the family pulled into valet parking. Elizabeth kicked the back of Chuck's seat excitedly.

"Yay!" Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. Blair turned around to face her daughters.

"Beth, hand me my purse." Beth lifted up the purse with all of her might and handed it to Blair. Blair took out an Advil and plopped it in her mouth. Chuck pulled over at the valet line.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Blair nodded.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." She replied, unbuckling herself. Chuck looked at her a moment before getting out of the car and helping the girls out.

"Daddy, are we going to see Cindereya?" Elizabeth squealed. Chuck set her on the pavement and smirked.

"Yes we are Buggie. Right now." He took the stroller out of the back and snapped it open. Blair walked around the side of the car with Scarlett on her hip.

"Hop into your carriage, my lady." Chuck offered, outstretching his hand to Elizabeth. She giggled.

"Daddy, this is strower." Chuck took her small hand.

"It's a magical stroller, only for princesses." Beth jumped in the stroller and kicked her legs.

"Let's go Scar and Mommy!" Beth yelled impatiently. Scarlett climbed in the stroller after her sister and brushed a curl out of her face.

"Mommy, hot." Scarlett complained, yanking at her yellow Belle dress. Blair rolled her eyes. _Leave it up to Scarlett to complain about almost everything_, she thought to herself.

"We're going inside the castle, so that won't be a problem for long." Blair huffed, going behind the stroller. She silently cursed herself for choosing to wear heels and pushed the stroller towards the entrance.

"Meet me at the entrance. I have to pay the valet." Chuck yelled. Blair nodded and started mumbling to herself. Chuck walked over to the valet and slipped him $200.

"Bring my car to the overnight lot." He whispered. The man nodded and took the money before hopping in the car and driving away. Chuck smirked as he walked over to his flustered wife and giggly children.

Today was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Cinderella's Castle. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked, looking down at Elizabeth, who was currently in awe over the castle.<p>

"Yes." Chuck responded, sliding his print-out across the counter. The lady looked up and smiled.

"Oh, so you are our guests of honor today?" She asked. Chuck gave her a look, sending her the message not to give any more information away. But Blair and the girls were oblivious.

"Mommy, look!" Scarlett screamed, pointing to a picture of Belle and the Beast.

"I see, I see. Come on, let's go sit down and eat. I'm starved." Blair grabbed Scarlett and Beth's hands and followed the hostess to their seats. The girls sat next to each other across from Chuck and Blair. Chuck took the piece of paper off the middle of the table and read it.

_I will have them check your luggage up to the room. Have a fun time! –RB_

Chuck smiled and pocketed the note quickly. Blair sensed suspicion and looked over at him.

"What was that?" She asked sharply.

"Nothing."

"It was something. Let me see it." Blair demanded, outstretching her hand.

"Blair…"

"How do I know that's not your secret girlfriend waiting for you in line at Space Mountain?" Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Blair, I do not have a girlfriend first of all. Why would I need one when I have a stunning wife like you?" Blair narrowed her eyes.

"Then you won't have a problem showing me that note." She shot.

"For god sake Blair stop being so snappy! It's a surprise and I don't want you knowing about it!" Blair looked away, taken aback at his outburst. The girls did not even notice their parents fighting. They were too busy looking over their chairs at the castle scenery. Blair rubbed Chuck's knee.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me…" Blair's breath hitched. She looked over at Chuck to see if he just came to the same realization she had. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized he was looking at the menu and didn't catch her moment of panic. She was just PMSing. It was nothing more. If it was, she would have known by now…

"Mommy, hungry." Scarlett groaned, rubbing her stomach dramatically. She quickly dismissed the and looked over at Scarlett.

"I know Lettie. I am too. What do you want from the menu?" Blair distracted herself and looked through the menu. It was impossible. She didn't even need to question it.

Or did she?

Scarlett and Beth finished their waffles. Chuck had to laugh. They had whipped cream all over their faces. He didn't even need to look at Blair to know she was probably twitching.

"Lettie, Buggie. Take your napkins off your laps and wipe your faces off." Beth followed his instructions while Scarlett took a deep breath. _Here comes a Scarlett complaint_, he thought to himself.

"Those waffles yummy! Tres bon!" Scarlett exclaimed. Blair started to laugh, and Chuck joined her. Scarlett began to wipe her face, confused by her parent's reaction. Blair leaned over and wiped a piece of crust off of Scarlett's face with her napkin, still laughing to herself. Scarlett crossed her arms in dismay.

"It's okay Lettie." Chuck reached over to rub her arm and she slapped him away. Blair went into another laughing fit. She pressed her head to her hands and continued to laugh. Chuck looked over at her.

"Someone is very much like her mother." Chuck observed, wiping his hand on his pants. Blair bit her lip and nodded.

"And someone else is very moody today." Blair's heart dropped. Was he coming to the conclusion later than she had? Chuck smirked.

"Is there such thing as a PMS pill? If so, you should take them." Blair slapped his other hand.

"Now you're even." Blair joked. Scarlett giggled devilishly from the other side of the table. Suddenly, Beth's jaw dropped to the floor. Blair and Chuck looked at their eldest daughter questionably.

"Hello cutie." Cinderella said, walking over to Beth. Her mouth was still wide open. Scarlett was completely starstruck as well, but not like Elizabeth was.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" She asked, bending down. Scarlett smiled.

"Well, the orange juice was worser than the Empire's but the waffles were yummy." Scarlett exclaimed. Blair rolled her eyes.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Scarlett. My twin Beth." She exclaimed, pointing to her sister. Beth's mouth was still hanging open as she looked up at her idol.

"Nice to meet you." Cinderella said sweetly. She shook Scarlett's hand first than Beth's. Beth suddenly threw her arms around Cinderella.

"I love you Cinderwella. You are my favorite pwincess ever." Beth murmured, holding onto dear life. Cinderella smiled and pried the three-year-old off of her. Chuck smirked.

"I love your dresses! Both of you! Belle has to see that one." Beth clasped her hands together and squealed.

"Where is Pwince Chawming?" Beth asked, ruffling her brow.

"He had to go out for the day."

"I want to see him!" Beth cried. Cinderella bent down to her eye level.

"Tonight, he and I are going to the parade. Do you want to come with us in the pumpkin?" Blair and Chuck looked at each other and smiled. Beth jumped up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YES!" She hugged her idol once again. Scarlett's eyes opened wide as Belle walked over to them.

"Meet us at the front desk at seven o'clock. Scarlett can go with Belle in her carriage. Right Belle?" Belle nodded. The girls looked like they were going to die of excitement. Belle hugged Scarlett and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, we have to go see the other little girls but we will see you at 7!" The princesses said. Beth jumped into her mother's arms.

"Mommy, can we please go?" She screamed into Blair's chest.

"S'il vous plaît maman?" Scarlett begged, grabbing her arm. Blair looked down at her girls and laughed. Whenever Scarlett wanted something badly (which was often), she always begged in French. She doesn't even know where she learned the phrase from. It was the only full phrase she really knew. Somehow, she didn't think it came from her French videos.

"Well…It's a little past your bedtime…" Screams erupted from the girls. Chuck watched as the girls became undone.

"…but…I suppose I could make an exception…" Beth's head shot up from her mother's chest.

"MERCI MANAN!" Beth cried, slurring her French in excitement. Blair giggled at Beth's mistake.

"It's Maman Bethie, you know that. And de rien. You're welcome." Blair picked up Beth and put her on her lap. Scarlett nudged her way over to her mother, almost pushing Elizabeth off her lap. She always hated when Beth got attention from her mother.

"Come here Scar." Chuck said, outstretching his arms. Scarlett shook her head furiously.

"I want Maman." She grumbled.

"I could always call Belle and cancel…" Before he knew it, she was on his lap hugging him tightly.

"That's what I thought." Chuck whispered. Blair took a last bite of her tart and smiled.

"Are we ready to go to the rides chicas?" Blair said, trying to put enthusiasm into her voice. The girls squealed. Chuck stood up and left a good tip for the waiter with Scarlett on his hip.

On their way out, Chuck leaned over to Blair.

"Are you ready to tackle this Waldorf?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>"Teacups!" Beth squealed, pulling her mother's arm. Blair looked over at them.<p>

"Oh god." Blair murmured, as she remembered back to a time when she was six…

"_Come on B! It will be fun!" Serena begged, pulling Blair's arm. Blair rolled her eyes._

"_Fine." She caved. They got on the ride, a very energetic Nate in between them. Blair took Nate's hand for comfort as she closed her eyes and breathed in. The ride started off slow, and then gradually sped up. Blair felt the macaroons she had just ate rolling around in her stomach. She closed her eyes tighter. Thought about going with her shopping later. Anything to get her mind off of it. But her stomach throbbed harder and harder as the ride progressed. Suddenly, she lurched forward and threw up between her knees. She heard Serena scream to stop the ride and Nate rubbed her back cluelessly as she continued to heave in the space between her knees. When she finally finished, she squeezed her head further into her knees to create pressure and started to cry._

"_My new Tori Burch flats!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even care that her throw up was entangled in her hair, on Nate's pants, or on Serena's cheek. _

_But that was just typical Blair._

_She remembered Dorota unbuckling her out of the seat and embracing her in her warm arms._

"_Shh…Miss Blair. It's okay. Let's go home and clean up." _

Blair unexpectedly leaned forward, as if to throw up. Chuck grabbed her in his arms.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Chuck asked, stroking her arm. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Can you please go on the teacups with them?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"I get really sick on that. One time I threw up…"

"DON'T! I don't want to hear about it. Chuck, I am begging you. Please go on it with them."

"Can't they go on by themselves?" Chuck asked.

"They aren't tall enough, I don't think." Chuck sighed heavily.

"Blair, I get motion sick very easily…"

"Well suck it up and be a man and go on with your daughters!" Blair snapped. Her eyes still remained closed. She focused heavily on her breathing. This felt a lot like…

No. It can't be that. She just was caught up in old experiences.

"I'm going to go sit down on the bench." Blair rolled the stroller over to the nearest bench and plopped down on it. Her jeans were practically strangling her legs and she felt hotter and hotter by the second. She watched as her husband gave her a concerned look and led the girls over to the ride. He showed his fast pass and got to the front of the ride. Blair silently said a prayer to God on the bench that she would feel better the next day and that she wasn't…

She pulled out a water bottle and plopped in another Advil to calm her nerves. Chuck buckled the girls in on the ride and kissed them each on the cheek before walking back to the attendant and handing him money. Blair laughed heartedly.

He really had a way with persuasion.

Chuck took a seat next to her, sporting his signature grin.

"These Disney people are really easy to bribe." Blair nodded. She felt Chuck's hand wrap around her back and pull her closer to him.

"Are you okay? You really don't seem to be feeling well today. If it's too much for you, I can have a car come and take you back to the house. I can take care of the girls myself." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay Chuck. Just a little PMS symptoms, that's all. Nothing a girl can't handle." Blair responded, trying to convince herself it wasn't anything more at the same time. Chuck kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. She leaned into him and looked up at him.

"You totally planned the Cinderella and Belle thing. That was no coincidence Bass." Blair exclaimed, changing the subject. Chuck smirked.

"Like I said, Disney people are easy to bribe." Blair smiled. He was so cocky at times, but that was why she loved him. She also admired him for being so dedicated to the girls. He knew exactly what would make them the happiest. He genuinely cared about making the most of the girls' childhoods. Blair never could have seen Chuck Bass being the father type in High School, but now all she could see was his fatherly side.

"They will just die of happiness during the parade." Blair predicted. Chuck smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"And I get to go to the magical parade with my favorite Princess." Blair laughed into his lips.

"Do not even remind me of the whole Louis situation. That really makes my headache worse." Chuck brushed the top of her lips.

"Deal." He murmured, kissing her hard. Blair felt her body craving him so bad, but she had to remind herself that they were in Disney World.

He would get his tonight.

Blair nestled into to the crook of Chuck's neck, which immediately soothed her stomach. After a few moments, a cry erupted.

A very familiar cry…

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER =D Hahaha you know I love them ;) Sorry I haven't been updating the story in a while. Life just sort of got in the way. I will be updating as fast as I can now :) <strong>

**Next chapter, you will find out who the scream came from, if Blair is really _ or not, why Chuck is in overnight parking, and the parade will happen!**

**Yeah, there's a lot of crap going down!**

**P.S: HOW ABOUT 5X22? HOW EPIC WAS THAT? Let me know how you felt in the comments box.**

**-Rebecca **


	6. I Can Be Persuasive When I Want To Be

**After a decade without fluff, here it is…**

* * *

><p>Blair shot up off the bench, nearly tripping across the pathway in her high heels (which she was <em>really<em> regretted wearing, especially now) and falling flat on her face. Chuck was even further in front of her. He immediately flung open the gate, shoving people aside, and ran to the girls' teacup. Both Beth and Scarlett were hysterically crying. Blair put her hand to her head.

Beth was covered in her breakfast she had eaten thirty minutes ago.

"Pick up Beth. I'll go get the stroller." Chuck instructed, unbuckling the girls out of the teacup. Blair wrinkled her face.

"I'm not spoiling my brand new shirt! You pick her up you're the dad!" Chuck turned around.

"What is more important to you, your daughter or your stupid new shirt?" Blair immediately felt guilty and picked up Beth, holding her as far away as possible.

"It's okay Bethie! We'll clean you up." Blair comforted, trying her hardest not to sound like she was completely and utterly grossed out. Chuck came back and grabbed Beth from her hands, holding her tight and close.

"Shhhh Buggie it's okay. Shhhh." He murmured, kissing her head. Elizabeth was crying so hard, Chuck felt her breaths thump against his chest. Blair helped Scarlett get out of the teacup, who was hysterically crying too. She picked up Scarlett and fixed her hair so it was out of her face.

"What do we do now?" Blair asked, bobbing her hysterical daughter up and down. Chuck shrugged. Blair spotted a bathroom across the way. She immediately darted towards it, and Chuck followed.

"Terribly sorry about our daughters!" Blair yelled, already out the gate. The workers looked at the Basses, and then back at the ruined teacup, their expressions blank. The kids on the ride and the families in line were wrinkling their faces.

"That's gross." A boy yelled out from the line, with a teasing tone. Chuck stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Do not even tell me you've never thrown up before. Grow up." He shot. The boy looked at Chuck, practically shaking. Chuck gave him a nod before turning and heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay everybody out! My daughters just threw up!" Blair announced. The few families that were in the bathroom turned to look at Blair.

"Privacy, please? I'm sure there's another disgusting, dirty public bathroom right down the path for you to use." Blair demanded, setting her frantic daughter on the counter. After getting a glance of skeptical glares, everyone filed out. Chuck opened the door, bringing in Elizabeth. He tried to set her on the counter, but she latched onto him like a bug. Hence her nickname.

"Daddy is going to go buy you a new outfit!" Blair comforted. Chuck kissed the top of her head before heading out. Blair took the girls' coloring book out of her purse, and wrote with a sharpie.

Out of Order.

She went outside the door and pasted it to the door with her gum. The place was dirty enough anyway, she thought to herself. When she walked back in, she found Scarlett sniffling and Beth still screaming bloody murder.

"Honey, breathe. It's okay. Daddy will buy you an outfit and we will be all cleaned up."

"But. Cinderella. Be. Mad. At. Me." Beth screamed, in between breaths. Blair bent down so she was at eye level with her.

"Sweety, Cinderella will understand. We can get you another dress." She rubbed her arm in comfort. Beth still sucked in dramatic breaths, her whole body convulsing. Blair thumbed at a tear on her face.

"When Mommy was little, she went on the teacups and threw up all over Auntie Serena and Uncle Nate. And Daddy threw up on a person in the street from the top of a building one time." Blair laughed, remembering that day. Chuck had been on the top of a tower their parents were attending. He had a tad too much scotch and to avoid hurling on Blair, Nate, and Serena, he leaned over the edge of the building and heaved.

Landing on a very unlucky partygoer.

Scarlett and Beth giggled.

"Did you just tell them my throw up story?" Chuck said, coming through the door with a shopping bag. Blair nodded and laughed. Chuck sighed and set the bag on the ground before walking over to Beth on the counter. He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay Buggie?" He murmured. She nodded into her father in response.

"Let's get these clothes off of you." Chuck said as he unzipped her dress. He caught a glimpse of Scarlett, head first into the shopping bag with her feet in the air. Blair met his eyes and whipped around.

"Scarlett! What are you doing?" Blair screamed, running over to her. Scarlett fell onto the floor in a heap and started to cry.

"Daddy didn't buy me anything!" She cried, slamming the floor. Blair rolled her eyes and picked her up off the floor.

"It's not always about you Scarlett. Besides, your outfit is completely fine." Scarlett slammed her flailing arms on her mother's shoulder.

"NOT FAIR MAMAN!" She cried. Blair sighed loudly. Scarlett always was so jealous of Beth and never liked if her sister had something more than her. Beth got jealous of Scarlett too, but her method of protest was her famous doe-eyed face rather than a tantrum. Chuck smirked as he threw Beth's dress into the sink and walked over to the bag. He picked out a sparkly blue Cinderella dress, causing Beth to squeal with delight. The little girl outstretched her tiny hands and started to kick her legs. Scarlett wailed even louder in response. Chuck laughed before reaching in the bag and pulling out a yellow sparkly Belle dress. The crying immediately stopped. She wriggled herself out of her mother's arms, her eyes practically bugging out of her head.

"You don't think I would ever buy Beth something and not you? I'd never ever hear the end of it." Scarlett screamed and yanked the dress out of her father's hands.

"How about a thank you?" Chuck murmured. But Scarlett ignored him. She was already wriggling out of her other dress. Chuck rolled his eyes before helping Blair put Beth's new stockings on. Chuck zippered up Beth's new dress and helped her off the counter.

"Do I look pretty?" Scarlett asked, twirling around in the bathroom mirror. Blair shook her head at her daughter. She really was the mini her.

"You look magnifique as always, my beauty." Chuck said, kissing the top of her head. She grinned. Beth hugged her father's leg.

"Merci Daddy." Beth exclaimed, looking up at him. He rubbed the top of her head.

"You are welcome Bethie." He responded. He swooped her up in his arms and smiled.

"Who wants to go to the speedway?" Chuck asked. The girls squealed. He winked at Blair.

"_No pun_ _intended, princess_." Blair slapped his arm, causing Scarlett to giggle. She gave him a sharp glare before exiting the bathroom. Chuck laughed to himself and took Scarlett's hand.

"To the speedway we go."

* * *

><p>"Chuck! You said you got Fast Passes!" Blair screamed. She was already getting so irritated by Disney. It was only their first day and she was already looking for a fork she could stab in her eye.<p>

"They were sold out sweetheart." Chuck repeated for the hundredth time. Blair huffed and shifted her weight. Chuck rubbed her arm.

"Hey, if you don't feel good, go home. It's okay I've got this." Blair put her hand to her head and sighed.

"No. I'm okay." She focused her glance to the long line ahead of her, avoiding Chuck's worried glance. It was only a matter of time before he suspected. She could not believe he was being this stupid. When she was pregnant with the twins, he hadn't known either. It was Serena who put it together. Still. If he knew the warning signs from before, shouldn't he know them now?

"Can't you pay someone off again?" Blair murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Chuck sighed.

"If I could get to the front of the line, I would." Out of the corner of her eye, Blair saw a family walking into the fast pass lane. As soon as they passed her, she grabbed the mother's arm and pulled her close to her so she could whisper in her ear.

"Look lady. I am coming to you from the bottom of my little, throbbing heart. I have a massive headache, my feet are killing me, and I feel like I am going to hurl up the croissant I had at the princess brunch. You could say I am pregnant, and I might not disagree with you. It's just that I don't want my husband to find out because I am really not sure if he wants another baby. I mean, we have two twin girls who are in their _**terrible**_ threes. You must know how I feel right now right? Considering you have three kids? You are from the area. I know this because you are carrying a Publix bag. You must know how it feels to be pregnant in this Florida heat with high heels on. So I am begging you. From mother to mother, to hand over those fast passes. I will even throw in a hundred bucks." Blair batted her eyes innocently. The mother bugged her eyes and looked at Blair as if she was crazy.

"Okay two-hundred. That should be enough to settle your middle-class needs." Blair offered. The mother looked at her, not sure of what to do.

"I see your little girl likes Ariel. I can get her on Ariel's float tonight. You see, I am Blair Bass, wife of Chuck Bass, teen millionare and business tycoon? Yeah you southern might not know about us, but we have some crazy connections. And I will make sure your girl gets on that float tonight. If you give me those fast passes." The mother slowly handed her fast passes to Blair.

"That'a girl. What's your phone number?" Blair asked, pulling out her slick Blackberry.

"My name is Dee Westwick. My number is 602-522-5392." The mother said. Blair smiled and clicked her phone off.

"Great. See you tonight at the castle." Blair said sweetly. The mother smiled faintly. Blair grabbed Scarlett's hand and yanked her towards the fast-pass lane. Chuck followed suit, giving her a questionable look. When they reached the turnstiles, Chuck smirked. Blair cocked her head.

"I can be persuasive when I want to be." Blair said sexily. It took everything inside of Chuck not to pin her against the turnstile and bang her right then and there. Blair smiled as she watched him squirm.

"Bethie, you ride with Daddy and Scarlee and I will to together." Blair handed the attendant their fast passes and picked up Scarlett.

* * *

><p>Blair thanked God silently that the ride wasn't making her sick. She glanced over at Scarlett, who was giggling and thrashing her head back and forth. Blair laughed.<p>

"Scarlee, you are going to crash! Get your hands on the wheel chica!" Blair screamed, placing her hands on the wheel. Scarlett laughed and looked over at her mother. Blair never thought she'd ever love being a mother so much, but she did. She loved playing with her girls. She loved buying them things. And most importantly, she loved watching them have fun. The fun she never had as a child.

Maybe having one more child wouldn't be so bad…

"MAMAN I DRIVING!" Scarlett screeched, snapping Blair out of her trance. Blair nodded and grinned.

"Yes Let, you are! You are so good at it too!"

"Can I drive our cawr?"

"No way! You are still my little baby! Not until you are 18." Scarlett pouted. Blair took out her blackberry and turned on the camera.

"Smile for Grandma Izzy!" Blair said. Scarlett posed in her usual position, with her head cocked to the side and her curls flowing over her shoulders. Blair snapped the picture and sent it to Elizabeth. She had promised to keep her updated with pictures. Blair wrapped her arm around Scarlett.

"Drive Scarlee! Keep your eyes on the road or we are going to crash!" Scarlett laughed and turned back to focus on the road in front of her.

* * *

><p>Chuck snapped tons of photos with his phone of Beth. She was so serious that it amused him. She wouldn't even talk to him. She said she had to focus on the road or she was going to crash them.<p>

"DADDY! NO PICTURES!" Beth screamed. Chuck laughed and put his phone on his lap.

"Sorry Bug. You are doing a really good job of driving. You are better than me!" Beth didn't respond. Her eyes were strictly transfixed on the road ahead of her.

"Lighten up Bee…" Chuck said, ticking her. She laughed, and the car jerked, bumping into a wall. Beth screamed and slammed her hands on the wheel.

"DADDY WE ARE GOING TO CWASH!" She cried, desperately swinging the wheel around. Chuck couldn't help but to laugh.

"Honey, it's impossible to crash this car." Beth ignored him and ruffled her brow.

"Daddy, look at meee!" Scarlett screamed in front of them, turning around and shooting him her famous smile. Chuck smiled back at her.

"LETTIE, DON'T CWASH!" Beth screamed. Scarlett stuck her tongue out at Beth before turning her attention back to the road ahead of her. Chuck started to record Beth on his phone. He fully planned on showing this on her wedding day.

"Are you going to be in the parade tonight Buggie?"

"No talking Daddy."

"Are you a good driver?"

"NO TALKING DADDY! STAWP IT!" Hearing Beth's scream caused Blair to turn around and shoot Chuck a look.

"Stop it Bass." She scolded, glaring at him. Chuck turned the camera towards her and she glared even deeper at him. He stopped recording and laugh. Blair nodded her head disapprovingly.

"Well I am not getting any tonight." Chuck said quietly to himself, turning his attention back to Beth.

* * *

><p>After hours of riding all sorts of rides for hours, the twins started to get cranky. Blair knew it was time for their nap. She needed it as much as they did.<p>

"Chuck, I think we need to go back to the house. They are getting cranky." Scarlett moaned in response, hugging her mother's leg.

"It's. Too. Hot." Scarlett whined, tugging at her mother's leg. Blair looked down at her.

"Okay we will go home and take a rest." Blair assured her, rubbing her head.

"Actually," Chuck started, stopping in front of the monorail station.

"We have a room at Polynesian." Chuck finished, picking up the stroller and walking it up the stairs. Blair took the hands of her daughters and led them up the stairs. Luckily, there was a monorail in the station waiting for them. The family walked in and Blair took a seat with the girls while Chuck held onto a nearby pole. Blair looked up at him and sighed. He brushed a stray hair out of her face. She hugged his leg and nestled closer to him. Chuck continued to brush hair out of her face as the train sped up. Scarlet and Beth lied on her lap and began to drift into sleep. As the monorail stopped at the next station, Chuck picked each of them up and placed them in their stroller. Making a few soft noises, the girls drifted back into sleep.

* * *

><p>Chuck debated letting the girls sleep in their stroller, but decided against it. With Blair's help, he lifted them out of the stroller and into the soft beds awaiting them. Blair tucked them in and kissed their foreheads, as routine had it. She clicked off her heels and emitted a loud sigh as she felt her feet relax. Chuck swooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal, and laid her on their bed.<p>

"Can I tuck in Mommy?" He asked. Blair sighed and played with his hair.

"You can massage my feet." Blair responded, closing her eyes. She moaned as she felt Chuck massage her swollen feet. He always gave the best massages. She let herself drift into sleep as she enjoyed Chuck's massage. She hoped by the time she woke up, it would all go away and she wouldn't have to worry about her suspected pregnancy. For now. She pushed those worries out of her mind and snuggled into the fresh linens. After Chuck realized Blair was asleep, he kissed her feet and snuggled up next to her. He watched as her stomach rose and fell with each breath she took. _God she is beautiful_, Chuck thought. He nestled his head in her shoulder and drifted off into sleep himself.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! It's time to get to the castle!" Beth screamed, shaking her mother awake. Blair groaned and put her hands to her eyes and rubbed them. She felt Chuck stir next to her. Looking over at the clock, she realized it was five o'clock.<p>

"Oh sh—sugar!" Chuck said, flinging himself out of bed. Blair followed suit, but in doing so, felt a brick of dizziness hit her. She held onto the drawers for support. Chuck looked at her questionably.

"I'm fine." Blair breathed. _Pregnancy hint #100 Blair. You really have to get on this_, Blair said to herself. She walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She had slept her headache off, and didn't really feel nauseous anymore. But the question was still in the air…was she pregnant? Blair sat down on the toilet and sighed loudly. Something caught her eye. She gasped.

"Shit!" Blair exclaimed.

She had her period.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so next chapter is the parade :) I have ideas for the next two chapters, but are there any Disney moments you want to see? Leave a review and I'll write them! Again, sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been SOOO busy! With summer comes more updates for your chair heart ;)<strong>

**You Know You Love Fluff XOXO, Becca**


	7. The Showstopper

**And they all scream…FINALLY!**

* * *

><p>Blair looked in the mirror, her mind racing. She took a deep breath. <em>So she wasn't pregnant. It was just a late period!<em> But something in Blair ached. Had she _wanted _another baby? She rested her hands on the cool sink counter. Another baby would be too much for her and Chuck right now. They already had two girls in their terrible threes. She and Chuck were busy expanding Bass Industries. So why did she feel so terrible?

"Maman! Hurry up! Rapide!" Scarlett yelled, banging the door. Blair sighed.

"Coming Let." Blair replied. She gave one last look in the mirror, planting the fakest smile she could muster, and went out into the room.

* * *

><p>Blair set her head against the back of the monorail seat, trying to avoid Chuck's touch. She couldn't have him near her. It hurt too much. She didn't know why it did, but it did.<p>

"Mommy, you are squeezing me reawy hard." Beth said, looking up at her mother with concern. Blair loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry fille." Blair apologized. She scolded herself silently and took a deep breath.

"Are you excited to see Cinderella and to go on her float?" Blair cheered, trying to sound eager. Beth nodded excitedly.

"Are you and Daddy gonna watch us?" Beth asked. Blair hugged her close.

"Of course." Blair murmured into her daughter's straight brunette hair. Chuck looked down at his wife and daughter, holding Scarlett in one of his arms. Something about Blair was not right. He couldn't put his finger on it. He reached to rub Blair's arm, but she quickly drew it away. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. The monorail doors opened and Blair sat up, pulling Beth's arm with her. The family walked down the stairs towards the castle in silence.

* * *

><p>"Hi Elizabeth! Let's get you ready!" Cinderella squealed, taking the young girls hand. Beth jumped up and down excitedly. Blair smiled at her daughter's excitement. She never had seen Beth so excited and jumpy for. She was usually quiet, but happy. Now, she was out of control. Scarlett hopped out of Chuck's arms and walked over to Belle.<p>

"We are gonnah wrock this parade." Scarlett exclaimed, placing her hand on her hip. Belle started to laugh, along with Chuck and Blair. Typical Scarlett. Belle swooped her up in her arms and carried her to the back room. An attendant came up to Chuck and Blair.

"Here are your passes. You have front standing spots. Your daughters will eat with the actresses. I would recommend going to the quick bites place down the walkway here. When you come back, go past the bars and show them your passes." The man instructed. Blair nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Chuck said. He reached and grabbed Blair's hand. She flinched at the contact. Chuck chose to ignore the cringe and walked outside with his wife, his hand still intertwined with hers.

"So, obviously we don't want a 'quick bite'. What are we, middle-class scavengers? Let's go eat at that Italian place over there." Blair decided.

"Blair…" Chuck started.

But she was already halfway to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of silence and Blair "texting", Chuck put his hand down.<p>

"What is going on?" Chuck shot. Blair looked up from her phone and placed it on her lap.

"Nothing. Serena had a mommy emergency and needed my help." Blair covered.

"Blair, you and I both know Nate and Serena are in Barbados. You are just looking at your phone to provide a distraction from confronting me. You were a tad off this morning. Now you just seem…upset. Not like before. I just don't get it." Blair's eyes met Chuck's.

"I'm sorry. I am just PMSing. I'm such a crappy mood because I got my period in the hotel bathroom. Okay Chuck?" Blair snapped. Chuck jumped a little at her sudden snap. It was not like her to snap at him during PMS, but this was different. He felt like there was something else bothering her, but this wasn't the time to make her even more furious. He'd ask her later. They sat in silence for five more minutes before their food was set down in front of them. Blair forked through her pasta roughly and shoved it in her mouth. Chuck just watched her.

"Would you quit staring at me and eat your damn steak?" Blair practically screamed. Chuck quickly looked down at his steak and began to cut it. Blair sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly. He continued to cut his steak.

"Beth and Let are going to look so cute up there on their floats. This is going to be the night of their lives." Blair offered, changing the subject. Chuck nodded.

"Okay Chuck you can talk now. I'm not going to scream at you." Blair said, laughing at her husband's silence. Chuck smirked.

"Were you able to get the other mother a spot on Ariel's float?"

"Yes." Chuck answered, still smirking. Blair cocked her head.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Chuck breathed. Blair laughed.

"Honey, I just slept in the same outfit I went to sleep in, I am sweating like a pig from hot flashes, and I just screamed at you. How can you find me beautiful?" Blair questioned, raising an eyebrow. Chuck opened his mouth to answer, but Blair beat him to it.

"You are not getting any. I am on my period. So cut the act." Blair interrupted. Chuck took a bite of his steak.

"That's never stopped us before." He set down his fork and smirked again. Blair rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water.

"But that's not the reason. I just love you. A lot. I know this is the last place you want to be, but you are here." Blair cracked a small smile. Chuck always knew just the right things to say to her. He knew her better than anyone else. Better than Nate, Louis, or even Serena. His fingers started to toy with hers. She let her hand succumb to his warm one and soon their hands were wrapped together. His pulse shot up her arm. The strength of their love never would fade. She then met his eyes. His deep brown orbs, glistening in the light. She couldn't lie to him. It hurt her too much, but she didn't even know why she was hurting. Was it because of the baby she had lost? Was it because she, deep down inside, _wanted_ another baby? Was it just pure disappointment? She needed to understand her feelings before she told him. Maybe she just needed to sleep on it. She slowly pulled her hand out of Chuck's grasp and looked down at her phone.

"We…we should hurry. The parade is starting soon." Blair murmured. Chuck nodded and went back to eating his steak. He really didn't understand what was going on with her, but he was determined to find out. Tonight he would ask her. But right now, it was about their two princesses.

He would deal with his Queen B later.

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck showed their passes to the attendant and hung them around their necks. The show was just about to start. It was a rather breezy night in Orlando, Florida. Blair rubbed her arms to keep warm. Chuck, seeing her discomfort, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his body to her back. Blair closed her eyes and sighed heavily. He felt so warm, but at the same time, it was so uncomfortable. In the pit of Blair's stomach, she had this throbbing disappointment that felt like a lie. She couldn't get rid of it. Before she could wriggle herself out of Chuck's arms, the parade started. The crowd silenced and the lights went down. The music started and the floats started to pour out.<p>

Blair was surprised by all of the beautiful lights and scenery. Until this moment, she had thought the Eifel Tower lights were the most impressive lights, but Disney was coming in at a close second. The violets and blues mesmerized her. Suddenly, being in Chuck's arms was the only place she wanted to be while she witnessed this. Her guilt and disappointment slowly faded away. She found herself pressing closer to her love and wrapping her arms around his. He rested his lips on the top of her head and squeezed her tight.

Snapping out of her daze, she saw Cinderella's float. Sure enough, Beth was on top of a podium, being her shy self. Blair knew if it were any other person, Elizabeth would have refused to do it. The little girl was extremely shy about everything. Her personality resembled Blair in some ways, but Blair never was as shy as Beth. She got her shyness from Chuck. As a small child, Chuck was very shy. He quickly grew out of it, and Blair assumed Beth would as well.

Elizabeth waved her tiny hand at the crowd, but kept her arms close at her sides. In her other hand, she held a blue wand. Her hair was done beautifully in an up-do, very similar to Cinderella herself. And of course, on the top of her head was a beautiful jewel crown. Cinderella turned and offered Beth a smile, trying to break her out of her shyness. As Cinderella turned her attention back to the gleeful crowd, Chuck screamed out Beth's name. The brunette heard him and her head immediately shot towards the direction of his voice. She grinned as she saw her smiling parents to her right. She giggled and some of her shyness broke off as she offered her father and mother a big wave. Chuck and Blair laughed, still holding onto each other. They waved back, encouraging her to go on. Beth broke her glance towards her parents and held up her wand and arm up, giggling. The crowd laughed and clapped for her.

And for once in her life, Elizabeth Bass liked the attention.

She smiled even wider and waved her wand in circles. Blair felt Chuck's body shift behind her.

"Shit Blair we forgot to take pictures and she is almost past us!" Chuck screamed. Blair turned to face him.

"Don't worry, I hired a photographer and videographer. You really think I wasn't thinking about that? You underestimate me sometimes Bass." Blair laughed. Chuck kissed the top of her head.

"I never underestimate you, Mrs. Bass." She sighed and encouraged him to snuggle back into her. She would never get tired of being called Mrs. Bass. She felt his grip get firm again and settled into him. Beth's float was passing them. Their daughter turned and gave them one last smile and wave. They waved back with equal smiles. Blair turned to find Scarlett's float. The float after Beth was the Ariel float, ironically. Blair saw what must've been the lady she had ran into's daughter on the float, holding hands with Ariel. Blair smiled at the sight of the girl's happiness. The motherly side of her was happy the girl got this opportunity. Becoming a mother made Blair into a totally different person. Sure there was still the bitch part of her but she couldn't help but to feel compassion for little girls. She realized some girls never got the opportunities her girls got. Even though Blair was basically ignored as a child, with the exception of Dorota, she did get spoon fed a lot of things. She was glad this little girl got the opportunity to shine in the spotlight for one night. Blair spotted her mother across the way, grinning. She met Blair's gaze and offered Blair a wave and a smile. Blair smiled back. The woman mouthed 'Thank You' before turning her attention back to her daughter. Blair felt her heart warm.

After the Ariel float passed, a couple of other various floats came out. Blair started to get impatient. Four floats went by slowly before she spotted a familiar head of curls on top of a yellow float. She immediately started to laugh. Chuck found what she was laughing at and joined her.

Scarlett Bass was quite the showstopper. She always was. Ever since she was born, Scarlett had always shown to be the more 'vocal' twin. She loved to sing Justin Bieber, often for Blair, who despised the cutesy teen sensation. Blair loved it in the mornings when Scarlett sang for her. Beth usually danced or mouthed the words as she sang. They were very comparable to the YouTube sensations Sophia and Rosie. Scarlett was defiantly Rosie. Not only was she vocal in that area, but also she was vocal in areas Blair wished she wasn't. Her personality was a spitting image of Blair's, but with a hint of Chuck's edginess. Like Blair, she was a very jealous and insecure person. Blair had a fear of she becoming a teenager very similar to Blair, but something about Scarlett was a tad different. Chuck's piece of Scarlett was what kept her somewhat invincible. Fearless. Something Blair never was.

Scarlett stood at the front of the float, waving. She paid equal attention to each side, taking some time to wave to one side, then the other. It was almost like she had attended a dress rehearsal. Similar to Blair, Scarlett was natural in the public speaking area. Chuck's fearlessness gave her the strength to be herself up there. She stopped waving and picked up her dress ends, flailing them around. She danced to the music that was playing, and even got Belle to join in. Blair and Chuck just shook their heads. What could they say?

She is Scarlett Bass.

Scarlett spotted her parents out of the corner of her eye and ran over so that she was to the right side of the float. She waved in adoration to her parents, grinning. Her parents waved back, not able to contain their laughter. She blew a kiss to them and curtsied, making them laugh even harder. With one last giggle, she turned her attention back to the crowd. She wanted to suck up all of the adoration. Like usual. Even as a baby when the old people fawned over her beautiful red lips and red-tinted brown tendrils, she would smile like she felt the adoration. Scarlett twirled around in circles, clapping her hands. Belle stopped her and took her hand, raising it high. The two waved in unison together before traveling out of Chuck and Blair's sight. A few floats later, the fireworks started to go off.

"I love you." Chuck whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"I love you too." Blair replied simply. Those words that had been so hard to say suddenly seemed so easy to say. Chuck pecked at Blair's cheek, causing her to giggle. She abruptly turned around and kissed him flat on the lips. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She broke away from the kiss, her heart sinking. The effect of the parade had broken off. She looked down at the ground and smiled faintly.

"We should go pick up the girls. They will be exhausted." Blair murmured. Chuck took her hand and walked towards the castle. The two walked without saying a word. No words needed to be said. They both knew very well Blair was hurting, but right now it was about their two daughters. Nothing else.

* * *

><p>"Dadda, me tired." Scarlett said, resting her head against her father's chest. Chuck found himself carrying his two sleepy daughters even though he had a vacant stroller. His arms were tired, but he kept them in his arms.<p>

"Don't talk like that Scarlett that's not proper." Blair scolded. Scarlett sighed.

"Maman, Scarlett is tired. She no talk proper right now." Blair rolled her eyes. As the family walked up the path, she realized Chuck was not leading them to the parking lot.

"Chuck…why are we at the castle?" Blair asked, confused. Chuck smirked. Without saying a word, he led them to a side entrance.

"Welcome Mr. Bass. I will escort you to your room." The lady said. Another male attendant walked up to Blair and offered to take her stroller. Blair swung her 'mommy bag' off the stroller and followed Chuck to the elevator. It then clicked where they were going. She looked at Chuck and her eyes opened wide open. He nodded, but put a finger to his lip. Blair nodded in agreement and faced forward, containing her excitement. The family finally reached the top floor.

"Welcome to Cinderella's suite!" The attendant announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Annd….that's where I will end. Cliffhanger, as always ;) But I just wanted to make a quick apology. My life has been…well crazy is an understatement. I am trying to focus REALLY hard on school (which is not always easy) and also my music and other hobbies. Not saying that writing isn't one of them. It certainly is. It is part of my future :) But right now, I just really need to focus on school. It is over on Tuesday and after that, UPDATES GALORE! I promise. I am doing a lot of things over the summer as well, so they will never be immediate, but I promise they will be faster. "All We Have Left" will be ended soon (epilogue and all) :( but actually, don't be sad because there will be a sequel, "What We Have Now" (I know, totally cliché). Also there will be another story branching off of that called "Catalyst", which is a tad darker, but will be really good and will involve all of the characters in AWHL as well as some new ones… (hmm…I wonder…?). But please don't be sad or think I am abandoning this, because I'm not. I love to write. It's one of my passions. I also love to write FF. I've seen all of your concerned comments, and I am here to let you know I am not going anywhere and that I will try to update as many fanfictions as possible. I will also be updating my casino one very soon. Well, all of them. If you aren't subscribed to my Author Alerts, I would advise you to so you get all of my other fanfictions too :)<strong>

**You know I love but hate at the same time to make you wait XOXO, Becca**


	8. The Queen and The Dark Knight

**Yes, you can actually rent a room at Cinderella's Castle in Disney World in Orlando! You can take a tour here: watch?v=aGrcLgnuVO0&feature=related.**

* * *

><p>The Bass family made their way out of the elevator and into the hallway leading to the Cinderella Suite. Blair and Scarlett were baffled. However, Elizabeth was speechless. Her small head poked out from the crook of her father's neck in complete awe. Scarlett wiggled her way out of her father's arms and started to inspect the hallway. The attendant smiled.<p>

"If you need anything, just pick up the phone in the room. The door is open when you are done looking at the hallway. Have a good night." Chuck nodded at her and the attendant returned to the elevator. Scarlett tugged at Blair's arm.

"Maman, look!" Scarlett pointed at the mosaics. Blair went towards them with Scarlett. Chuck wasn't sure Elizabeth was breathing, so he looked down at her. Her small brown eyes were darting around the room at lightning speed. He placed her on the floor and planted a kiss on her head. She stood where he placed her like a statue. Blair turned around and laughed.

"Come on Bethie! Come look!" She urged, waving her over. A grin crept slowly on Elizabeth's face.

"CINDEREYYYA!" She screamed, twirling in circles. Scarlett ran over to her sister and joined her twirling. Chuck smirked as he watched his little girls. Blair's warm laugh rang through the hallway.

"Come on girls, let's check out the room!" Blair exclaimed. Scarlett and Beth pushed past her and ran into the room, screaming as loud as they could. Chuck walked behind Blair and scooped her up in her arms, causing her to squeal loudly. She kicked her legs as Chuck carried her across the threshold of the room.

"We didn't just get married Bass! What are you doing?" Blair screamed. Chuck smiled.

"Carrying my Monacan Princess into her bedroom." Chuck murmured.

"Oh shut up Basshole." She slapped him with her free arm. He nuzzled into her neck.

"Watch your mouth, Momma Bass." Chuck whispered into her neck. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Put me down." She ordered curtly. Chuck tossed on the bed as she let out a shriek. Scarlett watched the encounter and hopped on the bed after her mother.

The room was beautiful. It looked exactly like it was in a storybook. The brown sheets had floral decorations on them. There was a fireplace, curtains, plush sofas, mirrors, stain glass, tile floors. Elizabeth took no time to fully inspect the room.

"Maman! The baftub is ENOAARMOUS!" Elizabeth yelled from the bathroom. Blair swooped up Scarlett in her arms and padded into the bathroom to check it out. She smiled at the sight of her black polka-dot makeup bag on the counter. Chuck really had gotten everything. Beth was trying to get in the bathtub, but her legs couldn't make it over. Blair pulled her arm up, helping her get in. Beth giggled in delight.

"Maman, I SO HAPPY!" Beth squealed, throwing her tiny arms in the air. Blair laughed.

"I'm so glad Bethie. But let's get in our PJs, okay?" Blair was so exhausted, both mentally and physically. She yearned to crawl into the comfy bed next to her man. Chuck walked into the bathroom and swept Beth up in his arms. Beth hugged Chuck around the neck.

"Thank you Daddy." She exclaimed. Chuck smiled.

"You're welcome Buggie. Let's get in our nighties, shall we?" Beth giggled.

"Daddy, you can't wear a nightie!" Blair gave him a look, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. He knew exactly what she was smiling at. A certain memory…

"Don't even darling." Chuck made his way out of the bathroom, making sure to brush against Blair. She scoffed loudly and followed him.

* * *

><p>Once Elizabeth and Scarlett were changed into their nighties, they dashed into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces.<p>

"Maman, can't reach the sink!" Beth cried. Blair walked in the bathroom and lifted Elizabeth so that she could reach the sink to wash her face. Chuck walked in moments later, clad in his purple silk pajamas, and helped Scarlett wash her face. It was always a team effort with the twins, but Blair and Chuck made a good team. Blair looked over at her husband and smiled. There was no one else she would want to have twins with. Or more children…

"Where's toothpaste?" Beth asked, breaking Blair out of her thoughts. Blair took the toothpaste out of her bag and handed it to Beth. Elizabeth brushed her teeth and hummed 'Part of Me' by Katy Perry happily.

"Are these magic mirrors? Like in Snow White?" Scarlett asked, peering into the gold mirrors. Chuck swooped her up.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Chuck cooed. Scarlett grinned.

"Me, of course." Scarlett stated, cupping her head in her hands. Blair laughed.

"No, Momma is the prettiest." Beth argued, giving her sister a glare. Chuck glanced at Blair and smiled.

"That she is." Scarlett pouted.

"…But Scarlee is just as pretty." Blair kissed Scarlett's rosy cheeks. The little girl giggled.

"Merci Maman." Scarlett cooed.

"Pwease tell a stowy to us tonight Maman?" Elizabeth hugged Blair's legs and pouted. Her girls were hard to resist. Just like her. She ruffled Beth's hair affectionately.

"Okay. Go hop in your bed and Daddy and I will be there in a second." Beth grabbed Scarlett's hand and the two giggled and ran out into the room. Chuck walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her skinny waist. He moaned into her shoulder.

"I'm so tired." She sighed loudly, swaying back and forth slightly in his arms. She rested her head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled into her shoulder. Blair smiled.

"I am now. I'm right where I want to be." She planted a quick kiss on Chuck's lips before taking his hand in hers.

"Come on now Daddy. It's story time!" Chuck smiled and the two made their way into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>It took a few moments for everyone to get settled. Blair sat cross-legged, her head against the headboard of the bed. Scarlett had her head in her mother's lap, her brown curls spilling over Blair's knees. Elizabeth, being Daddy's little girl, lied on top of her father's stomach, sucking her finger. Blair and Chuck had tried ruthlessly to get Beth to stop sucking her finger, but finally just let it go.<p>

"Momma, tell us Pwincess Story." Beth requested. Blair sat for a moment and pondered. A small smile crept across her face. She shifted her weight and burrowed down in the bed.

"Once upon a time, there was a queen. She was Queen of the Upper East Side. Her kingdom rested upon the Metropolitan Stairs. The queen sat at the top of the stairs every morning and her followers would sit beneath her. She was beautiful. She had thick, curly brown hair, crisp brown eyes, and rosy red lips. The Queen was born to be a ruler, and she kept her kingdom under a tight leash for many, many years." Chuck smirked, interested to see where Blair was going with the story.

"One day, the Queen was in Paris. She was standing in front of her favorite Manet painting when all of the sudden, a young man came up and started talking to her." Chuck winced. He knew she was talking about Louis. He had never learned how they had met. It surprisingly stung to hear about it, even though Louis was buried in the past. Blair continued, ignoring Chuck's discomfort.

"He invited her to attend dinner with him that night. The Queen later found out that he was a Prince. A prince of a country. He was prince of Monaco. The Queen only ruled a very small territory. She was swept off her feet by this prince. He gave her a crown and all the things she wanted and dreamed about. He proposed to her eventually, and the Queen happily said yes. She spent that summer engaged to him in his beautiful castle, roaming the beautiful gardens and living happily with him. But when she returned back to her own kingdom in the fall, she realized something." Chuck looked up at Blair intently. He could tell she was in deep thought.

"…She realized that the pretty castle, money, dresses, parties, titles, and the expensive ring on her finger weren't her fate. It was what she wanted for herself all of her life, but she realized she didn't belong in that fairytale. Her heart and soul belonged to someone else completely." Blair looked at Chuck and smiled. She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Her heart belonged to the Dark Knight. She had always loved the Dark Knight and he loved her even more back. But she had a complicated past with the Dark Knight."

"Why was it complicated?" Scarlett asked intently. Blair sat and thought for a minute.

"Because the Queen and the Dark Knight had been through rough times together. The Dark Knight hurt the Queen many times. He apologized for it all and tried to make it up to her, but she wanted something more simple. She didn't want to be hurt again."

"Why would Queen and Dark Knight like to be hurt?" Beth asked.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Bethie. But we apologize and fix them. And in the end, love heals everything." Chuck kissed Blair's hand lightly. She smiled softly.

"The Queen told the Prince goodbye. She said she would always love him, and that she was sorry, but the Dark Knight was her soulmate. The Prince understood. He wanted his Queen to be happy because he loved her. He kissed his Queen goodbye and let her go." Chuck smirked. _You left out the part where he screamed at you, slammed the door, and punched me. But I guess that's not fairytale like…_He thought.

"The Queen ran into the arms of her Dark Knight. She kissed him and smiled. Through all of the hurt, she and the Dark Knight still were happy. They put their complicated past behind them and their love lived on. She didn't care that he wasn't a Prince or that she couldn't live in a pretty castle. She loved him. He was her knight and shining armor, and would always protect her. That was all that mattered." Blair and Chuck smiled at each other.

"Months later, the Dark Knight and the Queen held their two twin baby girls in their arms. The Knight promised to protect them like he protected his Queen, every single day. The Queen and Knight loved their girls and were so happy. And they all lived happily ever after…" Chuck added. Blair laughed.

"Mommy, the Queen and Knight are just like you and Daddy!" Scarlett observed, peeking up from her mother's lap. Blair smiled down at her. She knew Chuck probably had a smirk planted on his face.

"You're right Scarlett. We are both happy to have our little girls." She kissed Scarlett's rosy cheeks and tucked her under the covers. Chuck lifted Beth off his chest and tucked her in next to Scarlett.

"Nite love doves." Chuck kissed both of his daughters on the forehead. Blair reciprocated the action. Within minutes, the girls were out cold.

* * *

><p>Blair climbed into her bed and curled up against her husband. She loved falling asleep next to Chuck more than anything in the world. She absolutely despised when he had to go on business trips and she had to sleep in a cold bed without him. Snuggling up to his warm body, she laced her feet with his. He nestled his face on top of her head. He planted a small kiss there before settling down.<p>

"Chuck?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?" He moaned. She nestled closer to his body.

"I thought I was pregnant." She admitted quietly. She felt Chuck's body tense.

"Is that why you were acting strange?" Chuck asked. She nodded into his chest. Blair began to cry.

"Love, don't cry." Chuck soothed. He rolled down so he was at eye level with her. He kissed her lightly.

"I would've been okay either way. I know I told you I like our family as it is, and that still rings true. But I wouldn't be mad or upset if you got pregnant." Blair nodded again, sniffling.

"Did you want another baby? _Do _you want another baby?" Blair sighed.

"I thought I didn't. But when I got my period, I felt so…let down. I know we can't handle another baby right now. We have two three year old _girls_. But a part of me was sort of…excited at the prospect." Blair looked down the bed.

"We can handle anything. We're Chuck and Blair." He kissed her on the nose. She smiled.

"Maybe we will expand our family someday, but let the chips fall where they may. For right now, I am happy right here." Blair kissed him chastely on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her as close as he could.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take my Queen out. Just her and me." Blair moaned in agreement and drifted off into a deep, worry-free sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I haven't updated this story in a while. But I will never forget about it ;) So I will be trying to update this story more often, but summer is busy as always. Yeah this chapter took forever to write and I'm not sure if I like it or not, so please R&amp;R! Reviews mean everything!<strong>

**XOXO, Becca**

**(next chapter will be Chuck and Blair's romantic date in Epcot =D stay tuned…)**

…**and…let the chips fall where they may ;)**


	9. The Magical Date, Part 1

_**Finally…**_**AN UPDATE =DDD**

* * *

><p>The Basses had a great day at Disney. They had spent another day at the Magic Kingdom going on various rides and shopping. Now, Blair and Chuck were getting ready for their date in Epcot. Blair had no idea what Chuck had planned, but she knew it would be intimate and amazing. Chuck and Blair had run into the young blonde they had met in the airport on the way to the swings. Her name was Brianna. She was in Disney with her fiancé Michael as her birthday gift. Chuck and Michael immediately starting talking business, so Blair had gotten into a good conversation with Brianna. Meanwhile, Scarlett and Beth got in the long line for the teacups themselves.<p>

"_It sounds like you and Chuck need a night to yourselves. Hey, why don't we take the girls? It would be a good test of fate to see if we're fit for children."_

"_Maybe too much so." Blair and Brianna laughed._

Blair clasped her silver earrings in as the final touch to her outfit. She was wearing a blue knee length dress, silver heels, and a small silver headband to top it off. Her hair was back in a loose bun to weather the Florida heat. She smiled in content and made her way out of the bathroom. Scarlett peeked her tiny head out from under the covers and grinned.

"Maman est jolie! Pretty!" Scarlett cheered, giggling. Blair walked over and kissed her daughter on the top of the head.

"Merci. Beth come out from under the covers. I want to speak to you both." Beth complied, popping her head out on top of Scarlett's.

"You two are going to be good for Brianna and Michael. No sneaking out, no being mean, no fighting. You are going to be little polite Basses aren't you?" The girls nodded and smiled.

"Good. If you aren't, we are going straight on the Bass jet home. Got it?" The girls nodded hard in response.

Chuck entered the room with Brianna and Michael. He offered a small smirk at his wife before formally introducing the twins.

"Michael and Brianna, this is Elizabeth and Scarlett. Can you girls come out and say hi?" Scarlett hopped out of the covers eagerly and ran over, latching onto Brianna's legs.

"Can we do nails?" Scarlett asked, looking up at Brianna with her best doe eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Sure sweetie after Mommy and Daddy leave." Brianna patted Scarlett's tiny head and smiled.

"That is Scarlett."

"I'm the curly one!" She cheered, jumping up and fluffing her curls. Brianna giggled.

"I see. I love your hair." Scarlett cocked her head and smiled.

"Beth, can you come here?" Beth was still halfway under the covers. Chuck and Blair knew it was going to be a challenge for them to get Beth warmed up to the couple. The only couple Beth was really used to was Nate and Serena and her grandparents of course. She was extremely timid, much like Chuck in his early years. Blair was never that way. Blair and Chuck also had a lot more to get used to considering their parents were always working and barely paid any attention to them. One of them was usually home with their children, and if they both had to work Dorota was. They were determined to give their twins the childhood and nurture they never had.

Blair picked Beth up and walked over to the couple. Beth buried her head deep into Blair's shoulder and clung onto her tight.

"Beth, can you say hi? Ne soyez pas timide fille." Blair kissed her daughter's head soothingly. Beth shook her head reluctantly in her mother's shoulder.

"Parlez-vous français?" Michael asked Beth. Scarlett squealed.

"Oui! Je suis le meilleur. I am the best." Scarlett exclaimed, putting on her winning face. Chuck shook his head. Blair smiled at Michael.

"You speak French? Bethie look Michael speaks French too!" Beth didn't move an inch.

"I learned a little when I had to live in Paris for business. I am no expert." He smiled. Blair tried to set Beth down on the floor, but she continued to latch onto her.

"Elizabeth…come on Mommy and Daddy are going to be late for our reservation." Beth started to cry softly, her tears spilling onto Blair's dress.

"Honey you and Scarlett are going to have a good time with Brianna and Michael I promise. When we get back we will tuck you in again, okay?" Beth shook her head. Blair looked at Chuck hopelessly. He walked over and pulled Beth off of Blair. She immediately latched onto him. He sighed.

"Buggie tomorrow you and I will go to that ride you couldn't get to today and Mommy and Scarlett will go somewhere else. Just you and me for the day. How does that sound?" Beth nodded slowly.

"But you have to let Mommy and Daddy have some alone time too, okay?" Chuck pulled Beth off of him and placed her on the bed. She immediately scurried under the covers, peeking her eyes out. Chuck took Blair's hand and lead her to the door. Blair always got upset leaving the girls, especially if one of them was sad.

"Michael, Brianna, you have our numbers. Call us if there's an emergency. They've already been fed, bathed and put in their PJs, but if you need Room Service call right down on that phone. There's movies in the mirror thing if you want to put one in. The girls know where everything is." Chuck instructed. Blair blew her twins kisses.

"Je t'aime deux. Be good." Blair linked her arm with Chuck's and the two made their way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Well don't you look like a princess tonight." Chuck commented after the duo stepped out of the castle, their arms linked. Blair laughed.<p>

"It's hard to take that statement seriously after my stunt with a Monacan prince." Chuck smirked and brought her close to him.

"Maybe queen would suit you better." She smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Blair had no idea where they were going. All she knew is they were heading to Epcot. They made their way to the ocean slowly, soaking in every beautiful detail of the magical place around them.

"I wanted to get a limo." He started smirking. Blair shook her head and laughed.

"But since it wasn't door to door, I found another option. I thought maybe we could christen another mode of transportation. A much faster choice to go to Epcot anyway." He slipped out of her grasp and took her hand gently. Blair cocked her head. He smirked softly and pulled her towards a vacant dock. He was greeted by an attendant who opened the door for them. Blair wobbled down the short steps in her 4-inch heels with help from her husband, who had to hold in a laugh. She shot him a glare and turned back to look at the attendant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass, I presume? Welcome to your private boat ride to Epcot. I'm your sailor, Marcus." Blair snorted loudly and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry. Those darn allergies." Blair covered, smiling uncomfortably. Chuck bit his lip and looked to his left.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Bass. Can I help you on the boat?" He hopped on the boat and offered Blair his hand. Blair smiled softly, inwardly cursing herself for wearing 4 inch heels. Before she could take a step, she felt arms wrapping around her back and lifting her.

"CHUCK! YOU _**BASSTARD**_!" She screamed, flailing her legs. Chuck placed her in the boat and hopped on after her.

"I'd rather have a dry wife rather than a wet one." He leaned in to her ear.

"Unless we are under certain circumstances." She swatted him away and made her way to the front of the boat, huffing loudly. Marcus watched on, completely amused by the couple. Chuck gave him a small smirk and followed after his wife. She was standing on the front of the boat, looking over the railing. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She responded with a sigh and arched her back into him, sending shockwaves up his stomach.

"I've missed it being just you and me. As much as I love our daughters, we need our alone time too." Blair admitted, nestling her head into Chuck's shoulder. He nodded in agreement. She turned to look at him.

"After the guy said his name was Marcus, I couldn't help but to remember the past. How stupid I was-"

"How stupid _we_ were." Chuck finished. Blair nodded in agreement with a small smile on her face. He rested his lips on her cheek after leaving a lingering kiss.

"But we are in the present, not the past my love." He reached down and picked up her ring finger, kissing it. She studied her ring in Chuck's hand closely. He could tell she was remembering what he had done to protect her Harry Winston engagement ring. He placed her hand back at her side and flipped her so she was facing him.

"Hey, I do not regret _anything _about what has happened in the past. Because it got us here. And now you're my wife, we have two beautiful children, and I have a beautiful woman by my side to help me through anything." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He always knew just the right things to say. He smirked and took her hands, guiding her to the couch. He took a seat and yanked her on top of his lap, causing her to giggle. They snuggled together tightly and took in the romantic scene around them happily.

* * *

><p>"<em>Les Chefs de France <em>huh." Blair read, nodding in approval. Chuck pulled her hands towards him so she was standing in front of him.

"We didn't go to Paris, so I wanted to bring Paris to you." She smiled and kissed him quickly, pulling him inside eagerly. They were greeted by a hostess.

"Mr. Bass, your private area on the terrace is awaiting you." Blair sighed quietly. Her husband always spoiled her beyond belief. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a chorus out there ready to sing Radiohead for her. They stepped out onto the terrace and Blair gaped. A beautiful candle set was in the middle of the table, peonies petals were scattered beneath the table, and the night view of Epcot was breathtaking. Chuck tipped the hostess kindly and pulled Blair's chair out for her. She gladly took a seat, still smiling.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a hint of nervousness, taking a seat across from her. She nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"It's magical." She breathed, looking into the distance. She felt his hand wrap around hers on top of the table.

"I'm glad." He whispered. She met his gaze and sighed.

"Chuck, unless you want me to rip your clothes off in front of 3-year-old children waiting to see Mickey Mouse before we even look at a menu, you need to cool it with the flirting and touching." Chuck laughed and pulled his hand out of hers. Blair cocked her head.

"Not that I don't like it. Plus I'm on my period."

"That's never stopped us before…" She slapped his hand with her menu, trying to hide her amused smile.

"Say anything of the sort again and it's your face." She said, turning her attention to the menu. Chuck watched her for a couple seconds intently then turned his attention to the menu as well.

* * *

><p>"I never knew Disney could make such good food." Blair moaned, dropping her fork onto an empty plate. Chuck nodded in agreement, throwing his napkin onto the table. Chuck noticed a piece of red velvet cake on Blair's lip. He leaned over and kissed her, clearing the piece off her lip. She bit his lip hard in response, causing him to yelp. She pushed him off of her and smirked.<p>

"You can't look but you can't touch Bass. Not yet anyway." Chuck stood up and took her hand.

"Onto part two." Chuck left a generous tip and made his way down the street. Blair leaned into his shoulder.

"This sort of reminds me of the Summer of '09. Do you remember that summer?" Blair murmured, reminiscing.

"How could I forget." She blushed, tightening the grip on his hand. She looked up at the beautiful starry night before them and sighed.

"It seems like forever ago. I'm starting to feel _old_." Blair wrinkled her face in disgust. Chuck laughed.

"Blair, we aren't even thirty yet and you are feeling _old_." Blair shrugged.

"I just feel like I've spent eternity with you." He turned to look at her.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" He questioned. She kissed his nose.

"Both I suppose. How far is our next destination my feet are killing me?" She complained, rubbing her leg. Chuck led her over to a fountain with couples dancing. He bent down and removed her shoes, placing them on the slate edge of the fountain. He kissed the top of one of her feet before standing back up. He offered her a hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked sweetly. She smiled coyly at him.

"I suppose." She responded, sighing loudly. She gave into his strong body and started to sway to the music. She felt his head move above hers and all of the sudden, an all too familiar song came over the speakers.

_Moon river,_

_Wider than a mile._

"How ironic for this song to start playing." Blair murmured, resting her chin on Chuck's chest. He smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. She hummed in satisfaction, breathing in his warm scent. He brought her in closer.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. She smiled as they swayed peacefully to the music.

"I love you too." She responded, caressing his back. He parted from her and twirled her in a slow circle. Blair laughed softly as he brought her back into his chest. The stars twinkled off of her deep brown orbs and illuminated her porcelain skin. Chuck swore that he'd never find another girl on the planet that was as beautiful as Blair Waldorf. He was the perfect girl for him and he never doubted that. Blair caressed his cheek softly, her perfectly French manicured fingers scraping lightly on his skin. It sent chills down his spine.

"Never let me go." She whispered. He leaned into her, their lips separated by only the thickness of a pin.

"Never." He breathed, meeting his lips with hers. It was so innocent, yet so full of passion. She gathered the strength to pull away and resituated herself back in Chuck's chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and rested his lips on the top of her brunette locks. They shut the rest of the world out and it was only them, dancing in the moonlight. Time slowing, breaths hitching, hearts beating as one. It was all too perfect. Something out of a movie or on a page in a book. But Chuck and Blair Bass were anything but a romantic cliché. They were innocent, yet dirty. Wild, but composed. Lovers and partners. They were their own special unit.

And in that moment, they were infinite.

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally finished this chapter! It took me a while I'm sorry I've been so busy. But this is only part 1 to the date there is going to be a part two :) I was going to continue to write the date as one chapter but it would have been so long so I decided this was a good place to make a split. The infinite part I know is a little bit of plagiarism from <strong>_**Perks of Being a Wallflower **_**but I just love that quote and the book/movie so I used it. **

**As soon as I wrap up this story, I promise to write **_**What We Have Now**_** and **_**Catalyst**_**. I also have a new Henry fic called **_**Oh, Brother! **_**That I'm writing too. However in WWHN and Catalyst I am using Scarlett and Beth because I just love writing them and I'm not going to change my path cause I've already written stuff. I hope you guys still love S and E too.**

**R&Rs make me happy. Show me there are still readers of this story out there haha.**

**XOXO, Becca.**


	10. The Magical Date, Part 2

**So finally, an update. Now that the storm has died down, it's nice I have a little time to write some more. I suppose.**

**If you need a refresher, we left off with Chuck and Blair dancing to Moon River. Now we have Part 2 of the date ;) **

**So without further ado, here it is…**

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed to small orbs as Blair closed her eyes and relaxed into her husband's shoulder. They had been dancing for what seemed like an eternity, but she never wanted to leave this place. His warm body flush against hers, his loving hands stroking the small of her back, their hearts beating soundly as one. Chuck felt her arms tighten around him as they turned in a circle. He kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Are you tired love?" He asked softly.

"No. Just content." She murmured, keeping her eyes closed.

"Well, I hate to break the nice mood we have going here, but if we don't get on our way soon our next venue is going to close without us." Blair sighed and opened her eyes slowly. He gave her back one last rub and pulled away from the warmth of her body. He kneeled down and slid Blair's heels back on her dainty feet.

"I feel like Cinderella." She said contentedly as Chuck rose to his feet. He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Anything for my princess." She smiled as he pulled them off of the dance floor. They walked up the path hand in hand silently until they had reached their destination.

"Spaceship Earth Chuck? May I remind you that our precious little spawns are not with us?" Chuck smirked and looked down at her.

"I'm fully aware." She gave him a quizzical look. He smiled goofily.

"It's the most romantic ride in Epcot." He mocked. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Are we _really _going to do this? We're Chuck and Blair."

"That's never stopped us before." She looked up at him with a small smirk.

"Fine." She relented, taking his hand and dragging him towards the line. He pulled her in a slightly other direction.

"Like you said, we're Chuck and Blair. We don't wait in lines." He said, holding up two fast pass tickets. She shook her head and followed him up the fast pass line, her hand tightly in his grasp. The attendant ushered them on a pod and they hopped in giddily. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"I'm scared of aliens Chuckie." Blair squeaked. Chuck kissed the side of her head and stroked her back lightly.

"I won't let them get to you bumble bee." Blair wrinkled her face.

"You know I hate the weird pet names."

"You called me Chuckie."

"But all of us used to call you Chuckie."

"But I used to call you bumble bee."

"Yeah to piss me off!" Chuck silenced her with a quick peck on the lips.

"Bumble bee." He whispered against her lips. She twisted his arm and he yelped in pain.

"You better stop this act soon or I may hand you over to the aliens." Blair threatened. He knew he should stop tormenting her now not because of her threat, but the threat his body was giving him.

"Fine, Mrs. Bass." He murmured. She never got tired of hearing that. She smiled and met his lips again.

"Much better." She snuggled into his shoulder and concentrated on the ride in front of her. He rubbed her arm and rested his lips on the top of her head.

"Chuck and Blair hold hands, Chuck and Blair go to the movies, Chuck and Blair go on rides at Disney World." Blair murmured, smiling smugly. She could practically feel his smirk on the top of her head.

"It's amazing how soft and tamed I've made you. It's quite a shame, really." She said contently.

"I would never trade my life with you and our twins for anything else." He kissed her neck softly, knowing very well he was crossing a line. Sweet nothings plus neck kisses added up into one big turn on for her. He could feel her buckling beside him.

"What is our next destination? Please tell me it's a deserted place and doesn't have a dress code." She breathed.

"Well, I was planning a sweet walk through a garden but we could always take a little detour, if you wish." Blair closed her eyes. _Keep it together, keep it together _she thought.

"It's been far too long." Chuck whispered in her ear. He loved pushing Blair to her limits. _Desert, the driest desert, desert, desert_ she thought. She exhaled and opened her eyes.

"I wouldn't like to ruin the plan." Chuck smirked.

"Alright." He responded. _Damn him for always being so put together. Basshole._

"…but why don't we start here?" She offered, moving her face back towards his. She met his lips in an innocent kiss. He met back with the same innocence, frustrating her. He always deepened their kisses. He suddenly grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer to him, kissing her jawline. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Chuckkk." She moaned, emphasizing the k. He pulled away and pushed his forehead against hers. She lifted her head up for another kiss, but he pushed her forehead back.

"Let's just honor us in here." He murmured seriously. She knew he was serious by the way he looked at her. She looked down at the ground.

"You don't want me that way." She pouted. He pushed her head back up with his finger.

"You're being ridiculous if you actually think that. Do you really need to feel my pants to know you're really turning me on right now?" She smiled dimly.

"I'd love to, but I think that would set something off. And we are in Disney World after all." Chuck smiled and looked down at their laps. He took both of her hands in his.

"You know, one thing I really regret is missing out on us as teenagers. We could've spent so much more time together as…us." She cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't be a Gatsby. Think about the present…and the future. I don't regret one thing about our past. It may have been complicated, but it was tragically beautiful. We wouldn't have it any other way and you and I both know it." She smiled suddenly. Chuck looked at her quizzically. He hands dropped back down to her sides.

"What if we…were total teenagers right now? Forget we're civilized parents for one moment?" She suggested, moving back closer to him. He snuggled into her and she sighed in his arms.

"Chuck and Blair cuddling." She murmured. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and kissed her sweetly. She smiled into his lips. They continued kissing sweetly and innocently until a tap on the shoulder indicated Chuck that the ride was over. He hopped out of the seat and pulled Blair into his arms. She squealed in delight. He smiled at the attendant and walked out, carrying her.

All of the attendants would have been fools to not smile at the happy couple.

* * *

><p>Blair swung their arms back in forth in content as they walked through the beautiful Epcot garden. The flowers were so beautiful. They had taken a picture together in front of the peonies because it would always be their signature flower. Chuck of course had brought their little Nikon and took numerous pictures of everything. He knew the picture of Blair with the rose up to her face was going on his desk for sure. They walked slowly down the path, drinking in the sights around them and their pure love for each other. The brisk air was starting to get to her, but she was way too happy to be chilly. Chuck must've read her mind because the next thing she knew, his arms were around her.<p>

"You're cold." He murmured into her ear. She had to laugh.

"Sometimes when you read my mind it genuinely scares me. Like right now." He smirked.

"Well, this bench will do anyway." Blair eyed him curiously as he took a seat and pulled her on top of his lap. She settled down into him and looked up at the sky.

"It really is a beautiful night." Blair marveled, taking in the glistening stars and deep dark palate.

"It's about to get even more beautiful." He murmured. As if on cue, sparkling fireworks shot through the air. The loud boom almost caused Blair to leap out of Chuck's arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed the side of her head. She had always loved fireworks, ever since she was a little girl. There was something so magical about them. And of course, they always reminded her of her relationship with Chuck. Sure she and Nate had spark, but Chuck nailed it when he said they had fireworks. The mixtures and blends of different colors that represented different feelings, the loud boom when they collided with the air, the way they sizzled out but seconds later new ones popped back up. _Everything _about fireworks was them.

Chuck was reminiscing about the same memory. He could remember standing alone one fourth of July watching the fireworks. All he could think about was _her_. When he looked at her, he could practically feel them shooting in his body. Not to mention when they kissed or went further. They made him feel so powerless as he watched them. And more strongly, they made him _yearn _for her to be by his side as he watched them. So as he looked down at his beautiful wife: her gorgeous brown locks falling out of her updo in the most graceful way possible, the fireworks reflecting off of her deep chestnut eyes, her dainty hands curled up in his, and her full lips curled into a wondrous smile, he had to disagree with his original metaphor. While he had those feelings, he and Blair would never die out like fireworks ever again. They were like a never-ending firework show. New ones were being shot off every waking hour of each and every day.

"I love you." He suddenly blurted out. Blair leaned back to look up at him.

"I love you too." She responded simply. The thought that those words were so hard for them to say in their youth was unbelievable.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god how many hotel rooms have you rented?" Blair breathed as Chuck pressed hot kisses to her neck. He hoisted her up and slammed her against the elevator wall. She gasped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.<p>

"Not important." He ran his hand up her thigh to tease her. She moaned.

"Chuck, our babies." She managed to get out.

"With Michael and Brianna."

"I know tha-oh my god please stop we need to talk." He kissed her jaw.

"No talking." He whispered. The elevator dinged open and he made a mad dash for their room. He slammed the keycard into the door and the couple stumbled into the room. They fell onto the bed in a heated mess. Suddenly, Blair shoved him off of her.

"You're being a really irresponsible parent right now! We're leaving our little girls with a couple we recently met to fend for themselves? Just so you can hole me up in here?" Blair screamed, yanking up the shoulder of her dress that had fallen down in the heat of passion. Chuck gave her a cold look.

"You really think I'd leave my children like that? That I'd be that selfish?" He boomed. An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"I told Beth and Scarlett while you were in the bathroom that Michael and Brianna were staying over because we were having our own night together. That's why Beth was extra upset when we left. I love my little girls more than everything, which is why I had my PI look into the couple. Once I was convinced they were okay, I talked with them and snuck their luggage up the back. I actually realized Michael's father used to work with mine. They wanted a night in the castle like everyone else. I told them we'd be back for breakfast. But if you'd like to go back because you don't trust me, then we can leave right now." Blair looked to the side.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know." She said softly. He turned and walked towards the sliding glass door.

"I need some fresh air." He said briskly. She closed her eyes and listened to the door as it slid open and closed. She knew why he was so upset. While neither of them was completely justified, she needed to talk to him.

* * *

><p>After giving him five minutes to cool off, Blair padded out onto the balcony. Chuck was standing at the edge of it, staring off into the night sky. She nervously walked up next to him. Neither of them said a word for what seemed like hours. She finally broke the silence.<p>

"You know, we were really having a nice night. I'd hate for it to end like this." She murmured. He looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I know." She nestled her head in his chest. "I don't want to be like her either. Which is why I asked. She left me with tons of questionable people when Dorota wasn't around." Chuck eased into her body. His unbuttoned shirt was really starting to get to her. _Can we just move on _she thought.

"Can I apologize the right way?" He murmured sexily into her ear. Without another thought, his shirt was ripped off and almost thrown over the balcony. Chuck hoisted her back up and slammed her against the glass door, so hard Blair thought it was going to shatter into a million pieces. Her dress was pooled at their feet in a matter of seconds along with her underwear. Neither of them could wait to open the door and go onto the bed. Blair silently thanked the hotel that the balconies were secluded from each other, but it wasn't like people hadn't seen them in the act before. But all thoughts were gone when he thrusted into her. _Fireworks, fireworks, fireworks_. She met his lips hungrily to muffle the screams that were bound to come. As they both came to their finish, Chuck ripped the glass door open and tumbled on top of her on the bed. They made love on every surface of the room that night. Chuck had the scratches on his back and the bite marks on his neck to prove it.

Blair's wet hair from the shower stuck to Chuck's chest as they snuggled in bed and drifted off into sleep.

"We won't be them. I promise." Chuck whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) I know we all love a good sexy chapter. I will try to update this as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee anything!<strong>

**Please R&R to let me know the readers are still alive haha.**

**XOXO, Becca**


End file.
